Sword Art Online: Another Story
by Tridon the Nephilim
Summary: Sword Art Online, the very first VRMMO has released 10,000 copies in Japan. But, the game is not what it seems. Join Nobuyuki Shikatsu, a former beta-tester who has been classified as a beater and an angelic spearman. SAO isn't his only problem; when he gets out of the death game... more trouble is out to get him. Join this story as it brings betrayal, death and romance.
1. A shocking beginning

*Author's Note*

Now, I really forget most stuff about Sword Art Online but, the only thing I forget are the weapon names. Again, like my Heaven's Lost Property fanfiction I putting another oc but, every character will still be kept such as: Kirito, Asuna, Silica, and Lisbeth etc. Except we add another player to this endeavor. So please excuse my low intelligence on this anime. I only started watching for a week and I was hooked on it in a second so please bear with my smarts. Now on to the story.

*Chapter 1*

Hi there and I'm glad to say the game everyone has been waiting for is out. Luckily, I was a beta tester and I got the game a day early. But, I wanted to wait until there were more people and from the looks of it there were nobody on the day I got it. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself; my name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu. But, enough of this talk; time to get into this game.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online please enter your in game name." A woman said

"A name alright, input name: Tridon." Nobuyuki said.

"So your name will be Tridon will you accept."

*Nobuyuki pushed yes*

"Thank you for playing Sword Art Online, please have a good time playing."

*Tridon is teleported to the Town of Beginning*

"Wow, look like they changed quite a bit since the beta. Hmm, I should start leveling and log off after reaching lv.5."

*Tridon starts running towards an area he always grinded in when he was on the beta*

"Hey, you wait up!"

"What, who is that guy running to?"

*Tridon quickly follows the guy to find he's talking to his friend from the beta*

"Hey you look like you know where you're going mind if you help me fight." The guy said

"Umm, alright I guess; oh, yo Tridon how you been!" Tridon's friend said

"Not bad Kirito, so he wants help with fighting. You know I was heading out to grind I could go with you guys if you want me to."

"Sure, you can come Tridon I want to ask you something." Kirito said

"Great, now we can head out let's go you two." The guy said excitedly

*The player is fighting until he gets hit in the crotch area*

"Ugh, right in the crotch, owwww!"

"You know we can't feel pain right." Tridon asked

"Oh right, forgot about that."

"Look if you want to get the right moment to strike; all you have to do is read your opponents movements. Well, that's what I do when I fight. You should try it."

"Could you demonstrate that?"

"Sure but, after this I have to go I'm getting a little hungry."

"Yeah, I think we all are; hahahahah."

"Alright watch closely."

*Tridon easily defeats the monster with the same technique he told the player*

"Whew, that was easier than I thought."

"Hmm, oh man I need log off now I'm hungrier than I was before. By the way the name Klein."

"Yeah, well I'm Tridon and he's Kirito; should we friend you Klein?"

"Sure maybe later we can start a party later and grind a little. Well, I'll see you guys lat- huh, this is weird there's no log out."

"Are you sure, there was a log out in the beta?"

"Yeah, there's no log out."

"Probably just a glitch for yo- he's right there's no log out in the menu."

*A bell rings in the distance*

"Someone's teleporting." Tridon and Kirito say at the same time

*The three friends get teloported back to the Town of Beginnings*

"It was a forced teleport; who would this."

"Tridon look up." Kirito says

*The sky starts filling with warnings and blood oozes out of them, as a figures fuses from the blood*

"Now, if you're wondering to why there is no log out screen then here's the explanation. This is no bug, you are in the game until your in game avatar is killed in battle. Or until someone tries to take off your NerveGear. When someone tries to take off your NerveGear your brain will be fried. And before I forget if you hp reaches zero, the NerveGear will also fry your brain and you will die."

"Wait, if we die in game we die in real life?" Kirito asks

"Please, check your inventory I left a little present in there. Now, I have fulfilled my job, my time here is done; the way you live in this game is up to you."

"Wait, a mirror what is this for; huh, he's gone." Tridon says

*Everyone flashes in the town and changes appearances*

"Whoa, what the hell happened to me."

"Klein, Tridon are you two alright?" Kirito asked

"Yeah, wait who are you guys?" Klein asked

"Wait, no way the mirrors gave us our irl looks but, not only that our own body type as well."

"Really how did they get all this information on us?"

"Well, remember when we had to calibrate our bodies to the NerveGear and we had to touch our bodies remember?"

"Oh, right i forgot about that."

"Ugh, well I'm heading out." Tridon says as he runs off

"Wait, Tridon where are you heading?! Huh, Klein aren't you coming?"

"About that Kirito, I have some friends here and I think they need me in a time like this. Look, I'll message you when I'm in a pickle alright."

"Alright you be safe out there man I'll see you later."

"Alright, go find Tridon make sure he doesn't do anything wreckless alright."

"You got it; well I'll be on my way."

"_If all this is true I definetly need to level up quickly and I swear I will free everyone from this death game no matter the cost." _Tridon said in his mind

*Tridon pulls out his spear and kills many monsters with him getting constant level ups*

*Author's note*

Two author's notes in one, well tell me if you enjoy it because this anime brought up a new world to me. I don't know what I should do with Tridon; I want him to have a relationship with Asuna but, I'm afraid of the backlash I will get from doing that so I guess I'll just wing it for now. So please give me some reviews and favorite it and I'm hoping to do a cross-over with my Heaven's Lost Property Fanfiction and this one if you guys want that just tell me and I'll happily do it. So thanks for reading this one and I hope you can have a great time with both my fanfics. So this is Tridon The Nephilim and I'm out peace.


	2. The beater

*Chapter 2*

_*Opening Narration*_

_It has been 4 months since everyone has been stuck in SAO; I only wish that we could on the boss now instead of sitting on our asses and waiting. I want to get everyone out of this game as soon as possible. Also, I haven't seen Kirito in a while and I'm worried that he might have been killed; I wouldn't know because I haven't friended him yet or Klein. Oh well, it's a good thing the raid team I'm in is having a meeting today maybe we'll storm the boss room this time, hopefully._

"Alright, we're gonna plan our battle strategy against the 1st floor boss. But, before we do; I need everyone here to form a party. No one can go alone into battle."

"_Wait, everyone has to get into a party. But, there is….. DAMN IT!" Tridon thought_

"Yo, Tridon I've been looking for you for the longest I didn't know we were in the same raid party." Kirito said

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either; well I hope we take on the boss soon I just want to get everyone out of this death game."

"I hear you; well you wanna form a party your friend can join too."

"Wait, what friend I'm by myself."

"Oh, you're not her friend?"

"Huh, no I don't know who she is but, we should ask her anyway she's not in a party either no one can enter without a party."

"Alright, I'll tell her she can join our party."

"Ok, knock yourself out."

"Umm, hi there my name is Kirito; would you like to join our party?"

"I work alone so I don't want to be in your party." The girl said

"Hold on Kirito I got this. Now if you don't remember that he said no one can go into the boss room unless they're in a party so you'll just be left behind."

"You have a point, alright I'll join you."

*The girl receives a message to join Tridon's party and she accepts it*

"_There something about that guy; I just can't put my finger on it" The girl thought_

"*Yawn* I'm tired, well I'll you two tomorrow; tomorrow we will beat the 1st floor boss." Tridon said excitedly as he walked in front his hut

"Alright, I'm gonna get some shut eye as well." Kirito said as he walked off

"Hey, Asuna do you need a place to stay?"

"How do you know my name?" Asuna asked

"Ugh, on the top left where your life gauge is there will be another life gauge below it and that's I found out your name."

"Huh, Tridon, Kirito; your name is Tridon?"

"Yeah."

"And he was Kirito?"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Oh, I'm such an idiot I didn't know about that."

"I have a question for you Asuna."

"Yeah Tridon, what is it?"

"Why do you wear that cloak around you?"

"Oh, umm I just wear because I just wanted to wear it."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"Wait, it does."

"Yeah, people should wear what armor they want to wear."

"Well, I have a second bed beside mine you can sleep there. But, please take off cloak alright."

"Ok, I'll take off my cloak if you want me too."

*Both players access their menus and Asuna takes off her cloak and Tridon takes off his armor and shirt*

"Wait, why did you take off your armor and shirt?"

"Oh, umm how do I put this; I sleep better without any armor or a shirt on because it's more comfortable."

"Oh, umm ok."

"I didn't mean to make seem weird it's just how I roll."

"Oh, it's not weird it was just unusual."

"Hehe, well good night; tomorrow is our time to shine."

"_He loosening up a little; I just wonder how he fights. I'll find out tomorrow."_

*The next morning*

"Hey, Tridon get up; rise and shine."

"Huh, Asuna what time is it?"

"Umm, it's 9:45."

"What, it's 9:45 we're supposed to be at the meet up spot at 10:00!"

"What really, we got to go get Kirito!"

*Both Asuna and Tridon quickly get ready as they run towards the door as Kirito opens it and gets tackled*

"Guh, what the hell are you two doing we were supposed to be meeting a long time ago. Wait, were you two getting kinky in there."

"What, no what are you talking about we can't even have sex." Tridon said blushing heavily

*Tridon looks at Asuna blushing harder than him*

"_Wait, why is she flustered more than me?"_

"Haha, I'm just joking c'mon we should just hurry if we run we can catch them before they leave."

"Alright, c'mon you two let's hurry up."

*Tridon, Kirito and Asuna make it just in time for the debriefing*

"Yes we made it just in time." Tridon said in relief

"How are you not tired?" Kirito says while panting heavily

"Eh, I'm used to running like this."

"Alright everyone, listen up; we're gonna have Tridon and Agil's party take care of the bosses' minions. While everyone supports my party in defeating the boss. Alright debrief is adjourned."

"Yes, sir!" everyone yells a battle cry afterwards

"Really, this is job we get for the boss raid?" Tridon said angerly

"Well, what do you know; the time we do the raid we get the easiest job here." Kirito says agreeing with Tridon

"Can you two shut the hell up, they'll hear you." Asuna whispers angrily

*Everyone is in front of the boss gate*

"Now, everyone remembers the plan right; alright then let's go get em!"

*Everyone charges in and Tridon sits down*

"Huh, Tridon what are you doing?"

"There's no point in fighting the easy fight, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Guh, Asuma c'mon let's go do our job

"All right I'll follow you in a sec. Tridon, c'mon we need you."

"Nah, you don't need me to help you two are experienced enough."

"And you're not; look I know you're level 30. Look show them what you can do."

"*sigh* no I still won't fight and that's that Asuna."

"Maybe this will convince you."

*Asuna leans in on Tridon and kisses him*

"Huh, w-why did-"

*Tridon is pushed by Asuna towards the boss*

"Now go show them whose boss!"

"B-but, I'm not ready."

"Oh, don't give me that "I'm not ready" act now goooo!"

*Tridon looks at the boss and fights the boss taking off all 3 health bar*

"_What sis I just do; why did I kiss him? Oh, whatever it gave him motivation." Asuna thought_

"You see, this is what happens when you let me- gruuuh."

"Tridon, are you all right! Don't worry we'll distract it."

"No, I got this; hear I go graaaaah!"

*Tridon spear glows as he releases one of his strongest moves*

"Angel Vorteeeeeeeeeeeeex!" Tridon yells

*A giant vortex appears and destroys the boss in one blow*

"_Whoa, what kind of skill is that?"_

*The boss dies and cheers for Tridon*

"Wait, I know what he is he's a beta tester." A player says

"Yeah, but I'm the ordinary beta tester; don't confuse me with those other beta testers. I went to floors no one has ever seen before."

"Then that's worse than a beta tester, he's a god damn cheater."

"Yeah, he's a beta tester and a cheater; he's a beater."

"Hehe, yeah that's sound good; so yeah I'm a beater. So you know not to confuse me with those other beta testers."

*Tridon gives Kirito the Coat of Midnight and walks up the stairs*

"Tridon wait; let me go with you."

"No, look if someone gives you an offer to join a guild… don't think twice join it."

"Umm, alright but, can I friend you?

"Sure, alright."

*Tridon receives a friend request from Asuna and accepts*

"Alright, message me when you get into trouble."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you soon Tridon."

"Yeah, and about that kiss."

"W-what, I didn't kiss you I liked you or anything it w-."

*Asuna blushes hard and looks away*

"Oh, never mind I'll see you later; bye."

"Umm, bye."

"_Oh, that kiss with felt great; ugh, I need to tell him I like him." Asuna thought_

*Author's Note*

Well, I hope you guys can deal with Asuna liking Tridon. Well, this fanfic was fun typing so I just hope you guys can bear with this fanfic. I'm trying to find out a name for Tridon's spear…. Oh whatever I'm kind of rushing this so this is all I have so peace out guys ;3. P.S. I won't check for grammar errors I'll fix those later so bye.


	3. A dragon soars

*Chapter 3*

I've gotten quite used to living here; I love getting sleep here it's really relaxing. Although people call me lazy because I sleep all the time when I'm not doing anything. But, I don't care about them I rather live the life in the game now rather than wasting my time on these boss raids that take forever to prepare for. Kirito somewhat feels the same way about a time like this so we both end up sleeping under a tree or something. Asuna has gotten up in the ranks; she's second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath and she gets mad when she sees us sleeping all the time.

*Asuna walks up to Tridon to find out he's sleeping*

"Tridon, wake your ass up!" Asuna yelled

"Why bother I want to relax a little." Tridon said while yawning

"Tridon, you've been "relaxing" for an hour now. Don't you think we should do something together; we haven't seen each other in a while and I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"Let me stop you right there; remember that I'm a solo player and I chose to be a solo player. Mostly because of reasons I don't wanna explain."

"B-but, you can tell me why; please Tridon."

"Miss, I have urgent new!" A soldier yelled running towards Asuna

"Yes, what is it?"

"We found the next boss room and a raid went in to take out the boss but, it's been two hours and they haven't returned."

"What, ugh alright I'll see what I can do. Tridon, you coming or what?"

"Might as well, I have nothing better to do."

"_He acting way too differently than when we met. What's up with him; what is he hiding from everybody. Could he have…. No he couldn't have killed anybody."_

"Asuna, you coming or what?" Tridon asked

"Huh, oh sorry about that I dossed off there for a second. C'mon let's go."

"_Hehe, spirited as always Asuna; I can't tell you why I chose to be a solo player because I don't wanna worry you."_

"So this is the boss room, I'm surprised we didn't fight any monsters on the way here."

"It is said that these are one of the few bosses that doesn't have any monsters guarding the boss room."

"Hmm, interesting well let's see what has them caught up" Tridon said walking in

"What do you think you're doing you idiot." Asuna said as she pulled Tridon backed

"What do you mean; I'm going to see what's up that's what we came here for."

"But, are you sure were ready; what level are you?"

"I'm level 66, what about you?"

"I'm level 54, why?"

"It's because we're one of the few strongest players of the game. Remember who you are; you are the second in command of the strongest and largest guild in SAO. You're Lightning Fast Asuna. We can do this."

"Hehe, a little overboard don't you think?"

"Meh, I just needed to bring up you spirit."

"Haha, all right let's Tridon."

*Both players enter the boss; they stare in shock as they see bodies flying towards them*

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Tridon yelled

"Ugh, we didn't know this boss would be so hard." A soldier said

"You guys get back; we'll handle this."

"But, we can help you two."

"No, you guys can rest; in the mean time we can handle this. C'mon Asuna let's go."

"Alright, Tridon can we have a little talk after this?"

"That's if we survive this boss fight but, if we do we'll talk."

"Ok, I take that as a yes."

"Hmm, this boss has 4 health bars and uses a Sharpened War Ax and uses a rage skill when he's on his last health bar."

"What is the rage skill?"

"The rage skill increases his attack and his speed so he will become quite the challenge when he's low on health."

Hmm, he's on his 2nd health bar; Tridon use your Angel Vortex."

"About that, I can't use Angel Vortex until I have low health or I'll take the penalty for not using while my health is low."

"What's the penalty?"

"Since it's a one hit move, if I do it when my health is high; it will bring my health to where if I get hit once I die. So I don't want to risk it."

"Oh, I see your point; well, the only way is to keep attacking him head on."

"Might as well, it's the only plan we have."

*Asuna and Tridon fight hard to bring the monster to its last health gauge*

"Whew, that was harder than I thought." Asuna said

"The battle's not over yet Asuna."

"Yeah, you're right c'mon we can still do this."

*Meanwhile Asuna is not aware that the monster dashes towards her to hit her*

"Asuna, watch out!"

*Tridon jumps in front of Asuna and takes the hit*

"Oh no, Tridon!"

"Guh, I'm glad I did that."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Now, I can use my Angel Vortex."

"Well, then use it already."

"Then stand back Asuna."

*Tridon spear glows*

"Here we go; Soaring Dragon!"

"What, that's not his Angel Vortex. _What the hell, I know this has more power is there reason he didn't tell me about this; what else is he hiding from me._

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

*The place flashes white and the boss is defeated*

"Huh, whoa he did it he actually did it. Wait, where is he?"

"Over here, man I didn't that move was going to paralyze me."

"What move was that anyway?"

"It was a move I learned a while back but, I didn't know about this extra penalty. Supposedly if I use I will get paralyzes; if you could could you heal me."

"Um, alright here we go Tridon."  
>*Asuna heals Tridon quickly*<p>

"You think we should go; I'm a little tired after this."

"*Sigh* same as always aren't you."

"Umm, excuse me young spearman here take the col we got from him" A soldier said  
>"Nah, you fellas can keep it."<p>

"Oh, we insist you take." Another soldier said

"No, I'm good you guys deserve it; you guys fought hard you should keep it."

"Oh, umm many thanks kind spearman."

"Huh, looks like you aren't that bad of a guy now are you Tridon?" Asuna asked

"Oh, you know I feel like they deserve it; they survived a long time before we came."

"Well, let's head to my house, unless your hut is still available."

"About that hut umm, I sold that a long time ago."

"Hehehe, alright off to my house I guess. But, first I need to know why you're a solo player first."

"Huh, alright hmm; where do I start?"

*Author Note*

This was a long overdue chapter I was supposed to upload this Wednesday but, I got back tracked. Anyway, Tridon's story about him being a solo is similar to Kirito's but, it has a darker back story to it. I'll give you a little hint to what it is. How would you feel if all your closest real life friends died because of you? I won't tell you how they died because of him because that would ruin the moment when it comes. So anyway I'll work on that chapter as soon as I upload this one. So again thanks for reading this fanfic; and I'm Tridon the Nephilim signing peace.


	4. A solo-player's reason

*Chapter 4*

*Author's Note*

This is going to be a chapter following a Tridon's story on why he's a solo player. So, the continuing of the actual story with continue after this chapter. So alright on to the story

"Huh alright hmm; where do I start?" Tridon wondered

"Just start from the beginning Tridon." Asuna said

"Alright, here we go *Flashes back 2 months* It all started back after I left the first floor boss. I found my best friends from my school and we formed a mini guild."

"Hey, Nobuyuki how's Ikan doing?" Tridon's friend asked

"He's doing well that monster put a number on him it's a good thing we found this cave. And by the way, you know not to call Nobuyuki here it's Tridon you know that."

"Sorry, forgot about that."

"Guh, you'll never change will you Subject."

"Hehe, oh well I guess never." Subject said

"Hmm, I think when he wakes back up we should go after that same monster."

"Yeah, I think we should too."

"Weirdly, that monster isn't even a boss and he has two health gauges. Also, he has helluva tough guy to beat; I just imagine what the item and xp we get when we beat him."

"Yeah, I just imagine what we will get; oh man just thinking about it is astounding."

"Oh, well let's get some rest too."

"Yeah, well good night Tridon."

"Yeah, you too; _tomorrow we will defeat this monster and prove we are the best warriors._"

*The next morning*

"Hey guys wake up you two; let's go find that monster." Ikan says

"Huh, where is it; is it still outside the cave."

"Yeah, it's been standing guard outside since last night."

"Well, why don't we go greet it?"

"I was waiting for you to say that Nobuyuki."

*Back to the present*

"That was the last thing Ikan said to me before what happened."

*Flashes back to 2 months*

"Ikan, where is he?" Subject asked.

"I don't know he was here a second ago." Ikan said

_That was then Ikan stabbed by a blade in the back. Although, he didn't die; he was mortally wounded and was low on health again. But, that was just the beginning of the problem._

"Oh no, Ikan; Tridon cover me while I heal him up."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some time. In the mean time I'll teach thing a lesson."

"Damn it Ikan, what the hell man."

"Hehe, looks like I need to be more careful."

"*Sigh* you'll never learn will you; you idiot."

"Hey, where's Tridon?"

"He's fighting the monster."

"Wait, what; he doesn't know anything about the monster."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean the monster has a secret ability that's too dangerous."

"Well, tell me what it is."

"Ok, at a point the monster's eyes will turn red which mean if the player that fights the monster stares into them they will be controlled by him."

"Wait, what; oh no we gotta warn Tridon."

"Your right… guh, I think you should do it; i'm still a little weak."

"Alright, hey Tridon!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't look in the monsters eyes."

"Huh, why?"

"Because he will- Tridon watch out."

"Huh, oh no guh; I-I can't move my arms."

"Ikan what's the monster doing."

"He's forcing his ability."

"What, Tridon don't look at him."

"Huh, what di-."

_It was too late; I was already controlled by the monster. And I remember everything I wasn't controlling myself either. So what happened next was because of my stupidity._

"Tridon, are you alright?"

_My outer body couldn't speak; all I could was darkness and I heard few sounds before I went completely deaf. Then soon after what felt like hours; I saw something I wish could unsee. They were all gone, then I looked at my cursor….. it was red._

"What the hell happened, where did they go?"

"What do you mean "where did they go" you killed them." The monster said

"Wait you can talk?"

"Yes, I could talk the whole time I just wanted to tell you what you did."

"Huh, you mean I'm the one who killed them."

"Of course you did didn't you see what you did to them?"

"No, I couldn't but, I will see what I do to you… YOU BASTARD!"

"Hahaha, try what you can; your health is too low to fight me now."

"Oh, that's what you think."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Because, I have a new skill; SOARING DRAGON!"

_That's the first time I used my Soaring Dragon but, this was the first time I got paralyzed from using it. But, till this day I realize that my stubbornness will get people killed; especially ones close to me. Which is why I'm a solo player in the first place. I don't want anyone to get killed or hurt because of me; so I remained a solo player since then_

*Flashes back to the present*

"I know it's kind of cliché but, that's how I am." Tridon says

*Asuna stops walking with Tridon stopping as well*

"What's wrong Asuna?"

"Oh umm, it's nothing."

"Umm, ok; c'mon let's keep going."

*Asuna brings Tridon to the floor with her house*

"Whoa, this floor looks way above my price range."

"Hehe, oh well if you use you col wisely instead of blowing it all off."

"Ugh, I don't blow it all off; I give my col to people who need it more."

"Hmm, whatever you say Tridon. Well, here we are at my house."

"Wow, how much was all this?"

"Hmm, the house and furniture were about 4 million col; well make yourself feel at home."

*Asuna walks out of the bedroom*

"Wow, 4 million col; sure I made that much but, I wouldn't blow it off on this. Tch, and she tells me not to blow it all off."

"Alright, you ready to go to sleep Tridon?"

"Yeah, I'm tired I told you that already. By the way, do you have another bed I can sleep in?"

"No sorry this is the only bed I have."

"Oh don't worry I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you can sleep in the bed with me."

"W-What, don't you think that would be a little bit weird?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh, I guess you're used to guys sleeping with you."

*Looks at Tridon angrily and blushes a little*

"D-Don't say anything stupid like that."

"Haha, I'm just joking with you; alright I'll sleep with you if you want."

*Tridon takes off his upper armor and gets into bed*

"I thought you started sleeping with your armor on."

"Well, my amored leggings if that's what you're saying."

"But, I saw you sleeping with your armor earlier today."

"Yeah and that's the last time I'm doing that."

_After I said that I went to sleep in an instant. But, I could still feel that Asuna was still awake. Hehe, the more I wonder about that girl."_

*Author's Note*

Well then this is not what I thought the story was gonna be like but whatever I did it anyway. By this time it's been about 4-6 months since they have been stuck in SAO and they are on the 65th floor. A little peak to the next chapter; Asuna asks Tridon to join The Knights of The Blood Oath. That's all I can tell you guys will just have to wonder if he accepts it. You know I'm gonna start doing this for now on; I should type a little peak to what will happen and have you guys wonder what's gonna happen next. Well, this Tridon the Nephilim singing out peace. P.S. Not checking for grammar errors, again I will fix that beacause of me being in a rush bye.


	5. A chilling blacksmithing adventure

*Chapter 5*

It's been a year and we've gotten pretty far; so far were on the 75th floor and now Kirito has a skill that nobody else has: Duel-Weilding. Hehe, I have a secret skill too but, I don't want to reveal it until I need in which case Kirito had to because he was fighting Gleam Eyes or better known as the 74th floor boss. I'll reveal it later but, for now I need to ask Asuna something.

"Hey, Asuna can I ask you something?" Tridon asked

"Yeah, what's up Tridon?" Asuna said happily

"Do you know any good blacksmiths that I can see?"

"Hmm, there's a blacksmith I know that's on the 48th floor; I don't think she busy today."

"Ok, I'll check it out; I'll see you later."

"Oh before you leave I want you to think about this."

"What is it?"

"I want to know if you want to join the guild."

"Huh, umm I-I'll think about that."

"Ok, I want an answer by the time you get back."

"Ok, don't worry I'll have an answer by the time I get back."

"Ok, be back soon alright."

"_She talks to me like I'm her boyfriend….. w-wait does she want to go out with me." Tridon wonders as he blushes a little_

*Tridon teleports to floor 48 to find the blacksmith Asuna told him about*

"Huh, where is this place she's talking about? Oh, umm excuse me may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what do you need?" The female player asks

"Do you know where Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop is?"

"You're looking at it and you're looking at the owner."

"Huh, you're the blacksmith?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I just thought t-that-"

"Oh whatever, I don't wanna hear it. So what do you want?"

"I wanna know if you can forge any elemental additons to weapons."

"Yes, you can but, why are you asking?"

"I want you to add an element to my spear."

*Tridon opens his menu and takes out his spear*

"Here, what do you think you can do with this?"

"Whoa, first I see an Elucidator now I see the strongest spear someone can get a Dragon Spear. How did you get this?"

"Well, it was when I fought The Dragon Destructor, he was one helluva a monster to fight."

"Well, you're out of luck I don't have the material to give it any elemental ability. Wait, what kind of element are you wanting?"

"I want an ice element added to my weapon."

"Hmm, well you're lucky because the material I need for that element is easy to get."

"Well tell me where it is so I can go get it for you."

"No, I'm going with you so you don't screw anything up."

"Umm, I-I don't know I'm a solo player so you know."

"_Oh great another solo player, guh first I meet Kirito and now I have this guy… wait I don't even know his name. _Wait, before we go, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Tridon."

"Tridon…. Hmm, alright well, invite me to a party."

"B-But I'm a solo player; I already told you that."

"Listen, I already went on a quest with a solo player so could you lighten up a little."

"Oh ok, whatever."

*Tridon sends Lisbeth an invite*

"Well, you ready to head out Tridon?" Lisbeth asks happily

"Yeah, lead the way._ She's acts almost like Asuna it's weird._"

"So this is where it's at?"

"Yes and again I forgot to bring something to keep me warm."

"Here you can where my armor."

"Huh, are you sure you don't need it?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'm heat-weathered so it's no biggy."

"Umm, ok thank you Tridon._ This feels like the time when Kirito was with me the last time I did something like this."_

"Well, do you know which way we have to go?"

"We follow this path until we see a left turn."  
>"Hmm, seems easy enough."<p>

*Tridon and Lisbeth follow their set path defeating a couple monsters on the way*

"Whew, whatever this material is it's being quite guarded."

"Yeah, the monster that holds it is going to be even harder to kill."

"Hehe, then this is going to be one helluva fun trip."

"_Tridon has so much spirit in him like Kirito; he also really nice to people he saw an injured player and he healed him. He such a cool guy too *gasp* am I starting to like him."_

"Lisbeth is something the matter?"

"Huh, n-no nothing's wrong; there's the monster you actually have to activate it through a quest."

"Where's the quest?"

"You have to activate by walking up to that statue."

"Oh ok, let's take a look."

*Tridon walks up to the statue and starts the quest*

"Alright, what now Lis?"

"You might wanna stand back Tridon."

"Huh, oh give me a break."

*The statue comes to live to attack Tridon*

"I told you to stand back Tridon."

"Oh don't give me that. Aren't you going to help or not?"

"I want to see what you got; I haven't seen your full potential."

"Guh, fine just don't get hurt ok."

"_Huh, don't get hurt; hmm, he does care about me a lot… wait does he like me back?"_

"Man, this guy is relentless."

"You need any help Tridon?"

"No, just stay back and don't get hurt like I told you to."

"O-Ok Tridon."

"Alright, here we go….. ANGEL VORTEX!"

"Wait, Angel Vortex._ How come I didn't see it; he's the Angelic Spearman Tridon._"

*Tridon uses his Angel Vortex and when smoke clears he's on his knees*

"Huh, Tridon you beat him; oh no Tridon are you all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry I took some recoil but, it should suffice."

"Alright, let's go get the reward."

"Ok, here I go."

*Tridon go to turn in the quest until he slowly starts to faint*

"Oh no, damnit that move put a number on you."

*Tridon remembers that same line Subject said*

"Huh, Tridon are you alright; you seem a little distressed."

"Oh it's nothing c'mon let's go get that reward."

"Umm, alright Tridon."

*Tridon turns in the quest and gets the material they need*

"Alright, now please wait outside so I can do my work."

"Ok, you're the boss."

"Hmph, just go outside."

"Ok ok I'm going."

"_Although he's so cool he still acts childish sometimes, he likes to tease me too._ Alright, Tridon you can come get your spear now! Tridon c'mon get your spear and-."

"Lis, your alive; why didn't you two message back I was getting worried." Asuna said

"Asuna, we're on your friends list you can just check there if we're alive." Tridon explained

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we met during the boss raid on the first floor."

"Oh, y-your spear is done."

"Really, cool thanks Lis; you know I had fun today thanks again."

*Tridon walks up to Lisbeth and hugs her as she blushes*

"_His body feels so warm; oh right I forgot about his armor. _Tridon I forgot to give you your armor back."

"Oh right thanks for reminding me."

*Lisbeth gives him his armor back*

"Well, how much do I owe you for this?"

"Umm, let be on the house; I admit it was fun and I saw your full potential."

"Hehe, ah Tridon showing a girl up."

"Hey shut up Asuna don't say something like that."

Haha, I'm just kidding around with you."

"*Sigh* don't do something like that to me."

"I'm sorry; it's funny to see your reaction."

"_They get along so well; do they like each other?"_

"Well thanks for everything Lisbeth; maybe we'll see each other again."

"Oh, yeah bye Tridon. _One day I will confess to him that I love him._"

"Oh, by the way Tridon do you have the answer to my question."

"Huh, what question?"

"I asked you if you wanted to join the guild; well do you have an answer."

"Oh right well hmmm."

*Author's Note*

In the last chapter I said Tridon was asked if he wanted to join The Knights of the Blood Oath but, I never said he was gonna answer in this chapter so you'll just have to wait. The sneak peak for the next chapter is Kirito's death and Tridon's rage scene. But, for now I'll take a break from this fanfiction and get to work on my other fanfiction because I haven't worked on that in a while so I'll get to work on that fanfiction for those who are reading that one. By the way I'm not doing the Alfheim Story until later because like I said I'm not following the same story line so Alfheim will come at a sooner chapter. So yeah, this is Tridon the Nephilim signing out peace.


	6. The game's end

*Chapter 6*

*Author's Note*

A little note here umm… for the ones reading my other fanfiction I'm gonna take a little longer break from that fanfiction and work a little on this one more mostly because of me brainfarting on typing that fanfiction so if anyone would give me ideas in that fanfiction please tell me. Thank you so enjoy.

Well, it's been 3 years since we've been stuck here in SAO and we're just now gonna fight the 75th floor boss. Also, if you're wondering if I joined the KOB well, it was an offer but, I turned it down I really don't feel like joining another guild. Asuna understood why I didn't join but, I'm still apart of the assault team I'm just going solo like Kirito. By the way I haven't seen Kirito in a while; well we'll see each other soon so whatever. I'm heading to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop to get my equipment repaired.

"Hey, Lis can you repair my equipment?_ Hmm, where is she; oh she's probably in the back._ Hey, Lis you back here I need my equipment repaired."

"Oh, Tridon well can you wait a little bit I'm with a customer." Lisbeth said

"Oh, it's ok I can wait."

"Hey, Tridon is that you?"

"Huh, is that you Kirito; what's up man what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to repair my equipment; what about you."

"Same reason, by the way you ready for that boss raid tomorrow?"

"Yeah anyway long time no see."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lisbeth asks

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious." Kirito says

"Oh, really Kirito show a little respect." Tridon says while nudging him in is arm

"Wait, how did you two meet?"

"We were both beta testers for SAO; and we're also beaters."

"Huh, you two didn't tell me this when I met you."

"Well, it kind of slipped my mind." Kirito said nervously

"I just didn't want to tell you; I was worried you wouldn't help me."

"Ah, Tridon always worrying about himself."

"That's not true Tridon is a really good person he helped some people on our way to the quest."

"Haha, I see Tridon trying to impress a girl."

"Shut up, Kirito don't say things like that."

*Both Tridon and Lisbeth blush*

"Tridon you look flu-."

*Tridon uppercuts Kirito*

"Sorry, about that Kirito."

"Yeah, I understand why I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Hehe, you never change do you Kirito."

"Umm, Kirito here's your equipment; Tridon would you like me to repair yours."

"Yeah, I need to talk to Kirito for second."

"Ok, I'll call you when your equipment is done."

*Tridon and Kirito walk out*

"What did you want to talk about Tridon?"

"We need to talk about something i meant to ask during the beta. Umm, what's your irl name?"

"Oh, I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

"Alright, c'mon what is it."

"Ok my name is Kazuto Kirigaya."

"Kazuto Kirigaya; alright I'll tell you mine. My name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu."

"Hmm, where do you live?"

"I live at…."  
>"Really that's close to where I live."<p>

"Cool, maybe we can meet up when this is all over."

"Yeah, it'll be cool to meet everyone irl."

"Oh, my equipment is done well I'll see you tomorrow Kirito."

"Yeah, you two; don't do anything stupid alright."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

*Kirito and Tridon go their separate ways both with worried expressions on their face*

"_I don't know but, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow's boss raid." _Tridon thought

"Oh, Tridon your equipment is complete."

"Thanks, you know Lis I only hope we can get out of here quickly so we can all meet in real life."

"Hmm, then try your best to get everyone out."

"Hmph, well we'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you later Lis."

"Yeah, see ya Tridon."

*The next morning*

"*Yawn* so when are we heading out?" Tridon asked

"We're about to head out now." Asuna said

"Wait, no debriefing?"

"Yeah, really we have no information on the boss so were just heading in; it's kind of dangerous if you ask me."

"Guh, I have a bad feeling about this guys."

"Don't worry we'll just go in and do what we do best."

"Alright, let's go Asuna."

"Don't forget about us Tridon." Klein said

"Hehe, c'mon guys it's time to show them what we can do."

*The group walks up to the boss door*

"This is the first time I'll see Heathcliff fight."

"Oh right, you didn't see his duel with Kirito."

"Oh I heard about that; looks like Kirito isn't as god-like as he thought." Klein said

"Guh, oh whatever something happened that day I just can't put my finger on it."

"Everyone listen up; after today we'll be one step closer to getting out of this death game!" Heathcliff yelled

"Hmph, he know's how to keep his spirit up regardless of the low intelligence we have on this boss."

"Now, everyone charge!"

*Everyone charges in except Tridon and Kirito*

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tridon and Kirito say at the same time

"C'mon Kirito they're gonna need us for this battle." Tridon tells Kirito

"Yeah, c'mon let's go."

*Both Tridon and Kirito to see the boss and run up to it but Kirito stops and tells Tridon to get out of the way*

"Tridon get out the way."

"Huh, whoa this thing is huge."

*The boss takes out two players in one hit*

"That was one hit."

"Man, we are so dead." Agil said

"The best thing we can do is to keep attacking and dodging." Tridon says

"Alright, here I go; graaaah. SWITCH!"

"I'm on it; ANGEL VORTEX!"

"Huh, everyone focus your attack on it."

*Everyone attacks the Skull Reaper vigorously*

"It's almost finished off; c'mon Kirito let's do that combination attack we were working on." Tridon said

"Alright, here let's do this Tridon."

"Angelic Sword Dance!" Tridon and Kirito yell

"Whoa, a combination attack; a move like that is possible." Asuna says

"Yeah, that's not even in the skill tree." Klein says in amazement

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tridon and Kirito yell vigorously

"_Who knew these two would be the ones to know the combination attack skill." Heathcliff said_

"Everyone, one more barrage of attacks should take it out!" Asuna yelled

"Yeah, you two can't steal the spotlight from us for long." Agil said

*A major barrage of attacks brings it to a small amount of health*

"Don't worry let me finish him off; SOARING DRAGON!" Tridon yells

*The Skull Reaper blows up into digital flakes*

"Hahaha, we did it guys." Klein says happily

"Yeah but, how many people did we lose?" Asuna asks

"We lost 14 people." Tridon says

"Man and we still 25 more floors left." Agil said tiredly

"Wait, Tridon do you see Heathcliff's health gauge?" Kirito asks

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You see how everyone else's is orange or red and his is still green. Also, when I dueled him his reaction was far beyond the system limit."

"You're right but, what does that mean?"

"Just a sec."

*Kirito stands up and runs towards Heathcliff and tries to hit him*

"Kirito, what the hell has gotten into you? Huh, an i-immortal object." Tridon said

"I knew there was something up with you."

"Hmm, and I have a feeling I know who you really are Heathcliff."

"So do i."

"His name is Akihiko Kayaba."

"Haha, so you've found out who I am; first of all how did you find out?"

"I just discussed it with Tridon; knowingly that your health never reaches below green and your reaction during our duel were far beyond the system limit."

"Ah, I see that was a careless mistake for me to do. I guess since it's not a surprise to anyone that I'm the boss on the 100th floor."

"B-but we believed in you; we followed you." A soldier said angrily

"Hehe, very well then; as a prize for you finding out who I am I'm gonna give you a chance to take me on again 1 on 1. If you beat me everyone will be released from SAO. But, if you fail… hehe, well I'll see the rest of you on the top floor. I'll take of my immortality and give you a chance to take me on. First of all, to make sure there no outside interference."

"Guh, he paralyzed everyone." Kirito said

"Hey Kirito, don't fail this you can do this alright." Tridon said

"Yeah, don't worry but, he programmed dual-weilding and he knows all the pre-set combo."

"Then use your own power. Believe in your own power and you can defeat him."

"Alright, I'll do that; well I'll see you on the other side." Kirito says giving Tridon a fit bump

"Kirito remember our oath if you die here today; I'll kill myself." Tridon explained

"Hey, Heathcliff; I don't expect going down easily. If you could do me this one favor."

"Yes, what is it swordsman."

"Can you make it to if I die make to where Tridon can't kill himself?"

"Very well then."

"God damnit Kirito; what the hell are you doing."

"Don't worry Tridon if I die. I'm sorry I broke our oath."

"_What oath are they talking about? Did they make an oath of brothership?" Asuna wondered_

"_Kirito won't be able to take him on by himself; damnit why did he do that." Tridon thought_

"_This isn't a duel… this is a fight to the death. I just need to beat him with my own strength; not with the preprogrammed combos."_

*Kirito duel goes on until he makes one wrong move*

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Kirito dashes towards Heathcliff

"Hmph…"

*Kirito sword breaks*

"M-my sword how did you-"

"Time to end this."

"KIRITOOOOOOO!" Tridon yelled

"Guh, Tridon I'm sorry." Kirito says that as he blows up into digital flakes

"No, this isn't over yet. I'm gonna take you on and finish this once and for all." Tridon says as he glows red

"What you can use the rage skill but, that's only available for bosses."

"Well, you remember that you gave some overpowered skills in beta so you took them out. But, you didn't take them away from the beta testers themselves."

"Grrrr, this will not help you you still won-"

"Oh it will; now you'll pay for all that you've done Akahiko Kayaba."

*Tridon stabs Heathcliff with his spear*

"You were an exceptional warrior but, I didn't expect you were gonna kill me. Hehe you were quite the spearman Tridon."

"First, I want to ask you something why did you do this."

"You know honestly I don't know why. It's been so long that I forgot."

"Hehe, well this game is over; it was nice meeting you Akihiko Kayaba."

"On November 22nd 2024 the game has been cleared. I repeat the game has been cleared." The announcer said

"Tridon can we meet in real life?" Asuna asked

"Yeah, us too." Klein said

"Sure thing guys, I'll see you on the other side."

*Tridon wakes up in a hospital room*

"Guh, it's been so long since I've been here. But, I'm back world; don't worry Kirito I'm gonna find your house and make sure I keep living."

*Author's Note*

I kind of ended the aincrad arc a little too early but, after this is when they have their real world problems hitting.. Especially knowing that Kirito is now dead and Tridon will now meet everyone in real life. I think I should explain Tridon's appearance; Tridon has his hair in a black long slick ponytail, he stands at 5'9" and he's quite toned. I'm planning on going for 30 chapters on this fanfiction and then by the time I'm done with this, the other fanfiction will be done and I'll make the crossover fanfiction. And I'm gonna start naming these chapters so yeah this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out.

Next time: Nobuyuki's dark past


	7. Nobuyuki's dark past

*Nobuyuki's dark past*

Well, let's recap over the past 3 years. Basically, I was trapped in VRMMO that was a death game in and outside the game. The reason for that… well the term "death game" speaks for itself; so basically dying in game means dying in real life. Also, our bodies in the real world were on a time limit. It wouldn't be long until our outside bodies would just die off so a lot of people took it more serious. The game ended early until we found out that The KOB guild commander was the final boss of the game and… my friend kirito dueled him but, he was unsuccessful. That fool he was he was supposed to keep our oath alive… that idiot. But, I can't stay mad at him because I finished what he started and I only hope he watches over me for now on. For last 5 months survivors of SAO went into rehabilitation to regain the lost muscle after being stuck in SAO. That's where I met Jake, he was the only American playing SAO which was weird knowing SAO was only released 10,000 copies of it in Japan. My only guess is that he actually lives here; I haven't really talked to him in real life yet but, we're about to today and he's gonna meet all of my friends.

"_Damn, where the hell is he; he was supposed to meet us here an hour ago." Nobuyuki thought_

"Tridon you seemed a little worried." Asuna said with a smile

"Oh it's nothing; it's just that Jake was supposed to be here an hour ago. By the way, we're not in SAO anymore; so my name is Nobuyuki not Tridon

"Oh no, I forgot; now what am I supposed to do everyone is gonna know It's me."

"That's what you get for using your real name for your avatar. I'm glad I'm not going to school so my cover isn't blown yet."

"You're lucky your 19 and you don't have to go to school. Wait, don't you have to go to college?"

"I'm a self-teaching man a college won't teach me something I don't already know. Besides what I'm trying do doesn't have a college that supports that path I chose."

"I see, well you don't seem like the same player you were in SAO."

"Hmph, you and that girls over there are lucky because I drop you girls off and pick you guys up. I don't see why I need to drive you girls to and from school. Honestly, I want to spend a little time on my motorcycle instead of driving my car."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it was originally Kirito's for when he got out of SAO but, since he didn't make it out they gave it to me knowing that I was his closest friend there."

"Hmm, mind if you and me take a ride on it later."

"Ok, it's a date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Hmph, suit your self Asuna."

"Guys, he's here."

"Jake, what held you up."

"It was a real drag finding this place but, I found it."

"Hehe, yeah it was hard to find for me too so don't sweat it. So I think it's time to introduce you to everyone."

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

"Well, this is Asuna otherwise known as the second in command of the KOB."

"Wow, really; are you two going out or something?"

"NO WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Nobuyuki and Asuna yell

"Haha, don't mind them they may not act like it but, they both love each other." Klein says with a snicker

"Back to introducing them you just met Klein yeah, you can pretty much talk to him and you'll become friends instantly. That's Agil he's as big as his SAO avatar."

"Whoa, he freaking huge."

"I also own this pub we're at."

"That's so cool."

"And that lady over there is Lisbeth, she's the one that forged an ice element to my spear."

"Is it me or is she kind of zoned out."

"_I wish Nobuyuki would argue like that with me. Maybe he truly loves Asuna just as much as I love him." Lisbeth thought_

"Yo, Lis you all right; you we're off in your own world just then."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Hehe, you're always wondering about something aren't you Lis." Nobuyuki says as he pats her head

"Umm, Nobuyuki do you think you can tell me about your past?"

"Huh, that's strange nobody has asked me that before."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell us about your past as well." Klein asked

"Alright, here we go another story time."

*Flashes back 9 years ago*

_My past was a dark one; I was known as the "Young Bandit Stealer". I was given the name for a reason; the name speaks for itself, I stole a lot of stuff back in the day and I regret ever doing that. I stole things from TVs, cars, money you name it. At first I only did it to give me something to do in my young life. You see I was living on my own since I was 6 so I really had nothing to do in my spare time. Not only that I was also bullied for a lot of my life so another reason why I stole. There was a point I've had enough of the endless bullying so I did the unthinkable._

"Those god damn bullies… I've had enough of them. But, I can't do anything about it. I'm too young and small to do anything. Hold on, I have an idea that just might work." Young Nobuyuki said

_I thought the only way to fight fire is with fire itself. So I snuck into a gun shop and stole a gun. I don't know what was going through that young mind of mine. All my brain could think of was payback… and that's what it got._

"Hey, it's that little twerp; let's see what he has for us today." The bully leader said

"Not today you fat bastard." Nobuyuki said as he pulled out his gun

"Whoa, hey man we don't want any trouble. Just put the gun down and let's talk about this."

"Do you really think that's gonna work. You know how many time I tried to "talk out" of situations like this. Hmph, how pathetic it almost makes me feel sad about killing you. But, that doesn't matter… I'm dead inside already."

_Three shots were heard around the neighborhood; so I dashed out of there quickly. I turned myself into the police. They said they were shocked a kid my age would do this. I don't know what it was but, they only set me to juvy for three years. But, till this day I regret all the decisions I made in my past life. I normally try not to talk about my past but, I would with you guys._

*Goes back to present date*

"You see I know I can tell you guys because I know you guys would understand so that's why told you about my past."

"Oh my god, I'm s-so sorry you told us I didn't know it was that rough on you." Asuna said while hugging him

"Don't sweat it; oh man look at the time I gotta head back home or Sugu gonna have my ass tonight."

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Nobuyuki." Jake said with a smile

"_He seems just like Kirito; could he be… no he couldn't."_

"Nobuyuki wait, let me ride on your motorcycle tomorrow ok." Asuna says with a smile

"Sure, I'll make a note of that." Nobuyuki said while putting his helmet on

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Nobuyuki."

"Catch you later."

"_I'll be sure that this date goes as I want it to." Asuna thought happily_

Next time: The catastrophic date


	8. The catastrophic date

*The catastrophic date*

Well, today me and Asuna are gonna go out and about around town tonight. I don't know why but, it feels like a date. Hehe, finally we go on a date… wait, I've never been on a date before. Damn it how am I gonna do this. Hmm, I got to go ask around to see on how to prepare for this; I think I'll ask Klein first.

"Hey, Klein can I ask for a favor?" Nobuyuki asked

"Sure, and by the way my name here Ryoutarou in the real world." Klein said

"Oh right, forgot about that."

"So what happens to be the problem?"

"Well, I don't know why but I think Asuna asked me out on a date."

"Whoa, so she finally had the guts to ask you on a date haha."

"Yeah but, the problem is that I've never been on a date before."

"W-what you've never been on one."

"No not one; I'm trying to know how to actually "go on a date" because of that."

"Well you're in luck today Nobuyuki because I have a way with the ladies."

"And your point is?"

"That means I've been with a lot of girls over my life."

"Umm, ok so what do you have in mind?"

"Well, what you have to do first is that you have to act cool when you're around her. She doesn't wanna think that you aren't as cool as she thinks."

"Umm, ok."

"Then next you gotta dress like your cool."

"Oh really tell me more."

"Well, next you ha-"

"_Ryoutarou was no help for me; I gotta find someone else. But, there's not enough time left. Should I just go with Ryoutarou's way? Might as well go get ready."_

"So Asuna, do you have any plans tonight?" Rica asked

"I'm actually going on a date with Nobuyuki tonight." Asuna said happily

"Wait, you mean you're actually going on a date with him?"

"Yeah, Rica are you alright you seem depressed."

"Oh it's nothing I hope your date goes well."  
>"Thank you for your support."<p>

"_So she actually asked him out on a date. Only if I was as bold as Asuna." Rica thought_

"_The only problem is that I've never been on a date. Sure I've been asked out before but, I've actually never been on a date." Asuna thought_

"Alright Sugu I'm heading out now." Tridon told Suguha

"Ok Nobuyuki, be back by dinner you hear."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine; well I'll see you later."

"Alright bye Nobuyuki."

"_I feel bad for Sugu; she lost Kazuto. I just don't know how to make it up to her; I'm the reason Kazuto's dead. Oh well, I gotta take my mind off that; I know he wouldn't want his death to stall me from living my life." Nobuyuki thought_

"I think I should call this date off. But, he's probably on his way already. Guh, how are we gonna do this."

"I don't know Asuna, I don't think you're ready for this date."

"Ok, what should I do?"

"I think the best way to do this is if you just act the way you two acted in front of each other while you two were in SAO. And if that doesn't work just be yourself." Rica told Asuna

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yes, I'm sure if you do that the date should go well."

"Alright, I'll do that; well I only hope this isn't a catastrophic date."

*There's a knock at Asuna's door*

"Umm, who is it?"

"It's me Nobuyuki; I'm here to pick you up."

"*Gasp* Rica stall him I'm not ready; damn it why is he so early."

"Ok, hurry up and get ready."

*Rica opens the to let Tridon in*

"Huh, hey there Rica umm where's Asuna?"

"She's getting ready don't worry."

"Ok, well this is my first date and I'm kind of nervous."

"Really this is your first date; knowing you I would've thought you would've had girlfriend after you got out of juvy."

"Nah, you remember no one went to talk to me but you."

"Yeah, I just saw you sitting alone and I wanted to talk to you."

"Hehe, yeah I should thank you for doing that."

"Yeah probably; you know I didn't know that was you as Tridon I mean you've changed so much."

"You not bad yourself; you dyed your hair pink in game so it was hard to identify you."

"Hehe, well I don't blame you for not having a girlfriend before." Rica said while blushing slightly

*There's another knock at the door*

"Huh, do you want me to get that?" Nobuyuki asked

"Knock yourself out." Rica said playfully

*Nobuyuki slowly walks to the door until he hears someone talk*

"Nobuyuki, I know you're in there." Ryoutarou says while knocking

"Guh, Ryoutarou what are you doing here."

"I came here to tell you off."

"What do you mean?"

"You ditched me while I was giving you tips on your date. I doubt you're even ready for your date."

"Really you went to Klein for advice?"

"Yeah, it was a good Idea before I went to him."

"Whatever, there's still time for me to give you more advice."

"Alright, Nobuyuki you ready to head out." Asuna said walking down stairs

"_Whoa, she looks s-so beautiful." Nobuyuki thought while blushing_

"_Damn, guh Nobuyuki is so lucky." Klein thought angrily_

"Why are you two starring?" Asuna said with a blush

"W-what oh sorry about that Asuna. Well, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Hey, Nobuyuki don't forget what I said." Ryoutarou said while grabbing his jacket

"Guh, c'mon man don't worry I got this." Nobuyuki told Ryoutarou nervously

"_How am I supposed to act cool in front of her? I know all I gotta do is do cool tricks on my motorcycle." _

"So this is your motorcycle; it looks nice."

"Yeah, I was thinking about customizing it later."

"Cool, so shall we take a ride."

"Yes, c'mon; safety first." Nobuyuki said putting his helmet on

"Where's the second helmet?"

"Damn, I forgot to get another one; here you can use mine."

"Thank you Nobuyuki."

"You ready Asuna?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Hang on tight."

*Nobuyuki revs up his bike and takes off like a lightning bolt*

"Umm, Nobuyuki you don't we're going to fast are you."

"Well, this is a motorcycle it's supposed to go this fast so rest assured I slow down if you want me to."

*Ryoutarou's advice plays back in his head*

"_The first thing you have to do is act cool in front of her."_

"_Oh right I have to do something cool."_

*Nobuyuki does a sharp turn*

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You see that ramp; I'm gonna jump it."

"What, are you fucking crazy?"

"No, just trying to be cool."

"Nobuyuki stop this now."

"No we can make… I know we can."

"Nobuyuki please stop the motorcycle."

"Asuna don't worry we can do this jump."

*Just as they were about to hit the ramp*

"TRIDON!" Asuna yells at the top of her lungs

*Nobuyuki flashes back to reality*

"_What the hell am I doing; this isn't me I gotta stop this."_

*Nobuyuki stops before they hit the ramp*

"A-Asuna I'm so sorry; I'll take you home."

"_Maybe we weren't meant to be. I'm sorry Tridon I just couldn't do it."_

*Nobuyuki drops Asuna off and hangs his head in sorrow*

"_Damn it, why am I so stupid."_

"Huh, Asuna you're back so soon. How'd it go?" Rica asked

"Not so well; I don't he wasn't himself when we were on his motorcycle." Asuna said hiding her tears

"_Guh, Klein why did you have to tell that advice."_

"I wanna give him a second chance but, I d-don't know."

"How about I go talk to him maybe I can get to the bottom of his change of personanlity."

"Thank you Rica."

"_There's only one place he could be."_

*Rica finds Nobuyuki under a cherry blossom tree*

"I knew I'd find you here." Rica said behind Nobuyuki

"Oh, hey Rica; why'd you come find me."

"Because I wanna tell you how to have your date the right way; not Klein's stupid way."

"Fine, I'll hear you out."

"Look I told Asuna the same thing… just be who you were in SAO. Or if that doesn't work be yourself, I mean your actual self."

"Are you sure that's gonna work."

"Yes, I'm sure and if you're looking for a place to bring her; bring her here."

"Hehe, I guess I shoud've went to you for advice Rica, thank you."

"Hurry up the sun's still up; bring her here to see the sunset here."

"Alright, thank you again Rica I'll pay you back for this."

"_Don't worry Asuna this date will be even better."_

*There's a knock at Asuna's door*

"Huh, who is it?" Asuna asked through the door

"It's me Nobuyuki." Nobuyuki answered

"What did you comeback for?"

"I came to apologize for what happened on our previous date and I came to make it up to you."

"Really how?"

"Well, we're gonna go to this little place I go to relieve stress."

"Ok, well let's go."

"Alright, here's your helmet." Nobuyuki said handing her the helmet

"Why thank you Nobuyuki." Asuna said with a chuckle

"_Hopefully this works."_

"Well, here we are."

"Wow, this place looks amazing."

"Yeah, I've been going here since I got out of juvy."

"Hehe, I see why this is stress relieving; this place is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you think that way."

*Nobuyuki walks behind her and hugs her from behind*

"A little bold here aren't we."

"C-c'mon don't think like that."

*Nobuyuki blushes as Asuna turns around and puts her arms around his neck*

"Listen, don't act like that again ok."

"Yeah, I tend to learn from my mistakes."

*They both slowly move closer and seal a passionate kiss on each other's lips*

"I will never leave you alone I swear on my live."

"I know you will."

"Do you have the targets?" A man on a throne in front of guards ask

"Yes my lord." A warrior answers

"Now Nobuyuki nobody can stop us… not even you. HAHAHA!"

Next Time: An old enemy returns

*Author's note*

Well, Merry Christmas everyone; well I enjoyed doing this chapter. But, I'm gonna enjoy the next even more. The next one is when stuff gets real. I'm accepting OC requests now, all you have to do is tell me what you want your OC to be like. That includes names, personality, weapon use (includes guns for GGO and irl fights), good or evil role etc. So tell me and I'll add them when I have a story line for that specific character. Also, tell me if you want them to die or if their evil tell me if you want them to have a badass fight scene with another character or if you want them to go good. So yeah tell me any OCs you want added and I'll add them. Thank you reading this; this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out bye.


	9. A former enemy returns

*An old enemy returns*

"So should I take you home or something?" Nobuyuki asked

"Nah, my parents won't be home for a month." Asuna answered

"That's kind of odd; knowingly it's only been a few months since we've been out of SAO."

"Yeah but, they know I have you and everyone else to look after me."

"Wait, they trust us."

"Yeah, you especially; you know my dad are always fond of your curiosity."

"Hehe, yeah I am always curious of how things work. That's part of the reason of why I got the NerveGear. The other reason was to actually play SAO."

"Well, I guess I'll be staying at your place for tonight."

"W-What, wait I don't know about."

"Oh shut up Nobuyuki; we officially a couple now. So, it shouldn't bother you if we spent the night with each other."

"But, we just became a couple and you already want to stay over at my house?"

"C'mon Nobuyuki I just stay with you a bit longer."

"A-Alright, c'mon let's go."

*They both get on the motorcycle and ride off*

"So do you have a plan to lure Nobuyuki to our trap?" A voice says

"Yes, you see there's a couple of his friends as targets we can use to not lure him but, make easier to capture him." Another voice says

"Hmm, I'll leave it up to you to choose which friend you will use."

"Don't worry I had a feeling you would say that for I have already chose somebody."

"Very well then, now go."

"Yes your lordship."

"_Why do I always have this bad feeling about the next day? Damn it, don't worry Asuna I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Nobuyuki thought_

"Here we are." Nobuyuki said parking his

"It looks better than I thought."

"Wait, what do you mean by that."

"O-Oh, i-it's nothing sorry."

"Hehe, alright are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes I am sure Nobuyuki don't worry."

*Both of them walk inside the house to see an angered Sugu*

"Where have you been Tridon? It's 10:00, I said be back by dinner." Suguha said angrily

"Hey, I'm sorry it's just that you know… stuff happens." Nobuyuki said

"Whatever I'll deal with you later."

"Hehe, looks like she really looks after you Nobuyuki." Asuna said with a little chuckle

"Yeah, I know and I care about her it's just that she a little overly protective."

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Huh, oh right umm, Asuna this is Suguha Kirigaya."

"You mean she's Kirito's brother?"

"Oh no, umm Asuna can follow me?" Sugu asks

"Huh, umm ok."

*Sugu brings Asuna to the kitchen*

"What's the problem Suguha?"

"You see as much as we both miss Kazuto; it seems Nobuyuki is more distraught over his death."

"Yeah, he was pretty… different after he saw Kirito die. He also mentioned about that if Kirito died he would be breaking the oath they made. The only thing is I don't when they made their oath."

"Yeah, he hasn't told me when but, I know they made an oath. Look for his sake don't bring up my brother's name."

"Alright, thank you Suguha."

"Oh just call me Sugu."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need anything ok."

"Ok thank you."

*Asuna walks back to the living room to see Nobuyuki with his shirt off*

"Huh, w-why is your shirt off?"

"I was so used to sleeping with my shirt off that I started doing it in real life."

"U-Uh but, t-this is weird."

"Hmph, you know you should be used to me being like this."

"We only slept together once and it was weird that time."

"Oh c'mon you act like it's even more because we're officially a couple."

"B-But, I'm just saying."

"C'mon have a seat."

"O-Ok Nobuyuki."

*Asuna sits beside Nobuyuki*

"Listen Nobuyuki, I'm sorry for bringing Kirito up."

"It's alright; I'll get over it."

"It's just I'm sorry I don't know."

"Hehe, always being sorry aren't you Asuna."

"So what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I really don't plan on doing anything tomorrow. How about you?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything planed for tomorrow either."

"Hehe, looks like we both have a free day tomorrow."

"Well, I think we should go to sleep."

"Ok we can go to my room and sleep."

"No, I'm fine right here Nobuyuki."

"Alright suit yourself."

*Asuna falls asleep on Nobuyuki's chest*

"_She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping. I swear I will protect you Asuna and everyone else. I hope nothing bad happens tonight."_

*Nobuyuki slowly falls asleep*

*The next morning*

"*Yawn* man that was a good sleep. Huh, oh she's still asleep."

*Nobuyuki's phone rings*

"Huh, it's Rica; Yo Rica what's up?"

"Tridon, we need you at the hospital now."

"Wait, what happened?"

"It's Jake; he's pretty beaten in the hospital and there not sure if he'll make it."

*Nobuyuki is in shock that he can't even speak

"Nobuyuki what's wrong, answer me."

"_No am I gonna lose another good friend. Me and Jake we just met but, we created a special bond… like me and Kazuto."_

"If you're still there please make it here as fast as you can."

*Rica hangs up and Asuna sees Nobuyuki in shock*

"Nobuyuki, what happened?"

"Asuna get Sugu and get in the car. NOW!"

"O-Ok."

*Asuna quickly walks to Sugu's room*

"Sugu, get up Nobuyuki told us to get ready and get in the car."

"Huh, why; what happened?"

"I don't know he didn't tell why."

"Well whatever it is it must be important."

*Both girls get ready and get in the car and they drive off*

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" Asuna asks

"All I know is that Jake was hospitalized and they're not sure if he's going to survive."

*They arrive at the hospital and ask the lady where his room is at*

"There's his room over there." Sugu says

*They quickly walk in to see everyone there*

"They you guys are." Ryoutarou says

"What happened to him?" Nobuyuki asks

"They said that he was attacked last night. He was shot twice on his left shoulder and once in his stomach."

"What, do they know who did this?"

"Not at the moment but they got the bullets out of him. They said he's lost too much blood but he told us to tell you something before he passed out."

"What did he want to tell me?"

"Here, he wants you to dive into this game so he can talk to you."

"Gun Gale Online, are you sure I'm done with using my NerveGear."

"Just do it ok; he said it's important."

"Is that he has that over face."

"Yeah it's how he's diving into GGO."

"Alright, I'll head home right now."

"They said you can dive in the room to the next of us."

"Alright, well I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Wait Nobuyuki, becareful in there." Asuna tells him

"Don't worry a game where it's ok to die should be alright."

*Nobuyuki walks into the room and puts the NerveGear on*

"Here goes nothing. Link Start!"

Next Time: Gun Gale Online

*Author's Note*

This arc will be about 5-6 chapters long and will follow around mostly Nobuyuki, Jake and soon to be Sinon. The Alfheim arc will come after this one and will go on for another 6-8 chapters. Then that's when I'll reveal who the people that randomly are. Thank you to the two people that gave OCs I appreciate this. Both are really great characters with interesting back stories. I'm still accepting OCs so please put in your suggestions. By the way Jake was told to me by a friend on PSN and I asked him for an OC and he gave me… Jake. I would like to give credit for giving birth to Jake. His PSN is Blu-T-ed or something like (Sorry for not remembering how to spell your name blu forgive me).Well, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out cya.


	10. Gun Gale Online

*Gun Gale Online*

Email:****************

Password:********

Username: Tridon

Welcome to Gun Gale Online

*Nobuyuki to transported in the game*

"Whoa, this looks just like SAO except… it looks completely futuristic. I wonder what Jake avatar looks likes."

"Nobuyuki, is that your avatar?" a voice says behind him

"Who are you?"

"It's me Jake, your avatar looks just like your real body"

"Really… huh, your right. Hmph, at least it's a body I'm used to."

"Yeah you're right about that. Anyway I think I know how to find the one that attacked me last night."

"Really, how?"

"Well, from what I know the apparition I saw of the guy that shot into my house looked like someone I've seen frequently here in GGO."

"How are we gonna find him?"

"Well, there's a tournament being held called Bullet of Bullets and the guy might be entering it."

"Wait, do you want me to enter it."

"Yeah because there's a lot of pros that are gonna be in this tournament and you're the only guy who has a lot of skills."

"Well your lucky enough I'm good with a gun in the real world so yeah, I'll investigate this."

"Thank you, first we need to get you some equipment."

"Oh ok but, I don't have a lot of money."

"Oh right, damn I don't have much money either."

"So how are we gonna get money."

"Hmm, I have an idea. There's a game call Untouchable that you can try."

"Alright, wait why am I the only one that has to try it."

"Because I've already tried and I didn't even make 10 meters."

"Wait, first of all how do you play this little money game?"

"C'mon I'll tell you about on the way to it."

"Alright."

"Well, Untouchable is a gambling game where people put in money to see if they beat it."

"What's the objective of the game?"

"There's a red line that appears the moment before you get shot and it gives you around a second to dodge the bullet."

"Ok, seems easy enough."  
>"Are you sure. Nobody has been able to beat it yet."<p>

"I'm sure don't worry; I'm sure I can handle this."

"Alright, go for it."

"Ok, here I go."

"Haha, this noob is gonna try the Untouchable game. I doubt he can get 10 meters." One of the players say while laughing

"I can't wait to see how this goes." Another player says

"_Damn, these guys really wanna see me fail but… they won't get that."_

*Tridon activates the challenge*

"DIE!" The cowboy yells

"Alright, here it goes."

*Tridon dodges and gets to 10 meters*

"Huh, h-he got pass the 10 meter mark and he's still going."

"Who is this guy?"

"C'mon Tridon you got this."

"_Hmph, this is easier than I thought here goes the 20 meter mark."_

"Whoa, he even got past the 20 meter. I think he can actually do this."

"He's right there… time to end this."

"SCREW YOU!"

*The cowboy starts firing lasers at him*

"_What the hell are those lasers? Damn, they really don't make his easy."_

*Tridon does front flip and lands behind the cowboy*

"Hmph, try better next time."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, Tridon you actually did it."

*A bunch of money falls out of the gambling machine while everyone looks in shock*

"What the hell… how did you that."

"Yeah Tridon how did you that."

"Well after getting used to dodging in SAO I guess my skills converted from SAO to here."

"Oh makes sense."

"Also, that was child's play."

"WHAAAAAAT!" All the players yell behind him

"Haha, well let's go buy your equipment."

"Alright, let's go."

"First we should talk about what you'll find during the tournament."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"Ok, first to even get into the main tournament you'll have to surpass the qualifying rounds before to get into the main tournament."

"Ok, what else?"

"You'll be in a certain block and the qualifying rounds will be held in every block and each round will be a 1v1."

"Make sense; is this the place?"

"Yeah, well pick what you want you have a lot of money."

"Is this a sword?"

"Yeah, a photon sword kind of like a light saber. But, not a lot of people use it because you'll be shot up before you get close. Knowing what just happened I see that you're the only one that can use it."

"Yeah probably… I think I'll buy two of them."

"You're gonna try and duel-wield them."

"Yeah, besides they feel really light."

"Alright, but you should at least get a pistol."

"Ok sure… hmm, I'll buy two of these."

"Why are you duel-wielding everything?"

"Well, why not. Beside I still need to buy my equipment."

"You're right those weapons aren't that expensive."

"So I'm gonna buy this trench coat and this reinforced body armor and this concealed bullet proof vest."

"That trench coat slows you down you know that right."

"It doesn't matter, it'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

"So when's the last time I can register."

"Hmm let me see… Oh crap you only have 30 minutes left."

"Wait, what where's the registration area?"

"It's too far to get there by foot."

"Is there anything here that we can use?"

"There's some motorcycles over there."

"Cool they're motorcycles in here too."

"Yeah c'mon get on that one just follow me."

"You got it."

*They both hop on a motorcycle and drive full speed to the registration area*

"Alright, it's just up ahead."

"Is it that big building?"

"Yeah, c'mon hurry up."

"Yeah, don't worry we can make it."

"Tridon watch out for that baracade."

"Huh, oh no."

*Tridon jumos off his motorcycle and jumps over the barricade with the motorcycle crashing an exploding*

"Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, I wasn't either; well let's go there's still some time."

"Where the registration area."

"It's over there."

"Good umm… how do I do this."

"All you have to do is enter your name but, any personal information you can keep blank. But, you won't be eligible for the big prizes."

"_My personal information… should I put that in? I think I should just leave it blank."_

*Tridon skips the personal information part."

"Alright what block are you in?"

"Umm, I'm in the F Block."

"Alright I think you should go prepare."

"Ok, can you show me the way?"

"Sure thing, follow me."

"Are you sure you wanna put your equipment on now."

"Yeah, I just wanna get used to moving around with all of this on."

"I guess that makes sense. Well, go ahead and put it on."

*Tridon quickly puts on all his equipment and starts moving around to get used to the flexibility*

"I think you're used to it now. I think you should sit down now."

"Nah, I'm good don't worry."

"Hello, umm were you the one that beat the Untouchable game?" A voice asked behind Tridon

"Huh, yeah who's asking?" Tridon responded back

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. The names Dante and I use a photon sword and a browning 9 x 19mm hi power." Dante says

"Cool, well my names Tridon I also use a photon sword but, a different gun.

"Oh what is it?"

"It's a beretta 92fs, I duel-wield them."

"Wow really, you know that trench coat really suits you Tridon."

"Yeah, I'm used to huge jackets like this is shouldn't stall me. Although this jacket slows me down so it's a real drag."

"Hehe, yeah not a lot people use the trench coat unless they're a sniper."

"Well it was nice meeting you Dante. I hope to fight you in the finals."

"Yeah, me too. I see us becoming good friends."

*Dante walks off doing the two finger wave as he walks off*

"Yo, Tridon do you think he's the one that attacked my house."

"Hmm, well everyone here is a suspect so we should keep our eyes and ears open."

"Your right, well see who's your first round duel is."

"Alright, I'll go check it out."

*Walks over to the Block tournament branch to see who he has until someone walks by him and he feels a chill*

"_Huh, what was that chill? It was evil and depressing like it was pure agony. What the hell."_

"Hey, Tridon are you alright you seem distracted."

"Don't worry I just felt a chill. Well, it seems my first opponent is someone called: Firewing."

"Haha, Firewing he really entered."

"Wait, what's funny."

"They guy is the worst run-and-gunner ever you could easily take him out."

"Well if that's easy I shouldn't even try why."

'Yeah, but you should still kill him in a stylish way."

"Ok sure."

"Well you'll be transported to the battlefield soon."

"Wait, what's happening to me?"

"Or you'll be transported now."

"Son of a bitch; well I gotta give everyone a show here."

**Next Match: Tridon vs Firewing**

"Oh man Firewing is gonna get whipped here." A player says

"Yeah, this match is gonna be awesome." Another player says

"_Time to see what Tridon can do." Dante thought while watching the match_

"_Where is he? He has to around here somewhere."_

*Tridon hears someone running behind him*

"Eat this you bitch!" Firewing screams behind him

*Tridon does a backflip and lands behind him*

"Next time try something else." Tridon says as he stabs him

"_Whoa, even with that trench coat he's still really fast… an interesting person indeed." Dante thought with a smirk_

*Tridon cuts him in half then shoots him in the head*

"Hmph, I barely broke a sweat on that one."

*Back in the hospital*

"Wow, Nobuyuki is so skilled in this game." Klein says

"Well, he told me he would have to convert his skills from SAO to GGO." Asuna explained

"Still he's playing a game he isn't used to." Rica says

"You're right he's playing something he's not used to. But, I know he can break this case." Jake said weakly as he woke up

"You're up Jake; so how's he gonna find the right person?" Asuna asks

"Well, the guy is similar to someone I saw in GGO so that's why I wanted him to do it."

"I'm just worried about him you know."

"Don't worry this isn't SAO so he should be fine."

*Tridon and Dante advance to the finals of the qualifying round*

"Hey Dante, we both made it both made it to the finals. Well there's one thing I have to say to you Dante."

"What's that?"

"Don't hold back on me even though we're both heading to main tournament regardless who wins this; we should still give it our all."

"You're right, no holding back. Time to show you what I can do."

Next time: The ultimate duel Tridon vs Dante

*Author's Note*

I appreciate everyone giving me OC ideas from people pming me and reviewing I think all these OCs will fit it perfectly in future chapters. I would especially want to thank Microtoa for following and favoriting this Fanficiton. And also for favoriting and following me I would want to thank you. Soon enough every OC application I receive will make an appearance soon enough so yeah. This is arc order for my Fanfiction:

Sword Art Online arc (Completed)

Mini arc (Completed)

Gun Gale Online arc (In-progress)

Alfheim online arc

Final Battle arc (Finale)

I hope everyone will look forward to these arcs. Also, my goal on chapters is close to around 30-40 chapters. So thank you again to everyone showing support for this Fanficiton. This is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out bye


	11. The ultimate duel Tridon vs Dante

*The ultimate duel Tridon vs Dante*

"Looks like they made it to the finals, the only question is who's the stronger gun." Jake stated

"That's a hard choice there both so skilled but, Dante is faster. Although, Tridon is still fast even with that trench coat on I'm getting chills just thinking about it." Klein happily says

"The only way we'll know is if we watch." Asuna tells them while watching the screen

*Back in the Game*

"Hey Dante, don't hold back on me alright. I wanna fight you with all the power you have."

"Don't worry I definitely won't hold back."

"Very well then; you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

*Both players dash towards each other with their swords*  
><em>"How is he still fast; even with that trench coat on. Who the hell is this guy?"<em>

"_Man Dante is so fast, damn he's good… but I'm better."_

*Both players jump back from each other*

"Heh, you really good with that sword Dante; you know I have a great found respect for you."

"Oh yeah, you're that bad yourself Tridon."

"Well, let's continue this shall we."

"Yes, let's go."

*Both players dash towards each other again*

"Wow, they're both so evenly matched; I wonder who will come out on top." Asuna says in amazement

"Yeah, that player Dante… I've seen him before I just can't put my finger on it." Jake says

"Wait do you guys think he might be an SAO survivor?" Rika asks

"I don't know he's sure is handy with a sword… could he be." Klein states

"Maybe Nobuyuki can get some answers." Jake says

"_I don't know why but… I think Dante is a SAO survivor. These swords skills are like the ones in SAO; I need some answers from him."_

*Both players are in a weapon deadlock and they talk to each other*

"You know you more skilled than I thought Tridon even if you're noob you're actually pretty good."

"There's more where that came from."

"Huh, what do you mean by that."

*Tridon takes out his second photon sword and hits Dante's sword out of his hand*

"What, duel-wielding but… that what was only available in Sword Art Online."

"Hmph, I knew you were a SAO survivor."

"Huh… wait you were an SAO survivor too."

"Yeah, not only that but, I was the one that beat it… I lost too many people in that death game and I refuse to lose anyone else."

"Hmm, you probably lost some people close to you… I'm sorry for your losses but, this isn't a death game. Now, it's only duel in a game not a death game one; you won't lose anyone else."

"Listen, the reason I'm here was to investigate something that happened to my friend and he told me that the suspect could be here in GGO."

"Hmm, can I help you with this investigation?"

"Sure, I guess just don't get in my way."

"Did you forget this was a duel?"

*Dante pulls out his gun but is shot away from his hand and he gets stabbed*

"Of course I didn't… I was waiting for a moment and that was the moment."

"Damn you… I guess I underestimated you Tridon. Hmph, the Angelic Spearman in a game where he's at a disadvantage… I knew you were more than a spearman."

*Dante has a dead icon over his avatar as he disappears*

"_I still don't know if he attacked Jake… but, one thing for sure he's an SAO survivor."_

*Back to reality*

"Looks like we know he's an SAO survivor." Jake states

"Well, all we have to expect is that the suspect either made it or was eliminated from the tournament." Klein says

"After that duel it's hard to say that Dante could be a major suspect." Asuna says with a worried expression

"Usually, the main tournament isn't until tomorrow." Jake tells them

"Whoa, I haven't used the NerveGear in a while so I'm still not used this." Nobuyuki says as he walks in

"You're back, so how was it."

"Well, mechanics are sort of like SAO so at least it's something I can get used. The thing is I converted my stats from SAO to GGO so that's probably why my skills are high."

"Makes sense, that's what I had to do when I converted to GGO."  
>"Yet you couldn't beat the Untouchable game."<p>

"Listen, my agility wasn't that high so that's kind of why I couldn't beat."  
>"Oh well, so how you feeling Jake?"<p>

"Good so far, still a little sore but… I should still be good."  
>"At least you'll still live; hmm, you think I can take take this home with me?"<p>

"Yeah, I have another copy at home besides I doubt I'll be back on in a while."

"Alright, cool get better soon ok Jake."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Mind if I ask… do you think that Dante guy is the one that attacked Jake last night?" Asuna asks Nobuyuki

"No, I doubt it… he asked if he could help. And I told him he could help but to not get in my way."

"Umm, ok I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think we should join you in GGO?"

"No, I don't wanna put you guys in any danger."

"But we can help you with this investigation."

"No, don't worry I can handle it."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"By the way I gonna check Jake's house so I can see if the suspect left any trace if extra evidence."

"Alright, I'll go with you Nobuyuki." Asuna says walking with him

"I don't know about that Asuna."

"Oh c'mon if I can go to GGO with you at least let me go with you there."

"Umm, oh fine c'mon. Sugu come on I'll take you home."

"No, I'm going with you two. And I won't take no as an answer."

"B-But, I don't you have kendo practice."

"No, I don't; the team is off this week. So c'mon let's check it out."

*Sugu starts dragging Nobuyuki by his jacket*

"Hey wait Sugu you gonna stretch my coat."

"I don't care c'mon we got work to do."

"Umm, I guess I'll follow them; we'll catch you guys later."

"Alright, see you later I guess."

"I'm glad Nobuyuki has bonded with Sugu a lot recently." Klein states

"Yeah, they bond like they're brother and sister."

"Well, Kirito was Sugu's brother."

"Actually no Kirito is her cousin… he just didn't tell her."

"Really, I didn't know; huh that's strange. By the way do you know where Rica went?"

"No she left after they left; hmm well you get better you hear Jake."

"Yeah like I said Klein I'll be alright."  
>"Ok I'll catch you later."<p>

"Alright, Klein cya later."

"Damn it Sugu; now my jacket is all stretched out." Tridon said taking off his jacket and looking at it

"Well I wanted to come with you two."

"Well you didn't have drag me the whole time."

"Hehe, well do you know where his is even at?"

"Yeah, don't worry I know where it's at."

"Ok, you're the driver."

"Umm, Sugu do you know… like Nobuyuki as a friend."

"Yeah… sometimes as a brother."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because we always look after each other."

"But, like I said last night… she's overly protective."

"We also have our little arguments like siblings but, we soon make up a little bit after it."

"Hehe, I see that you two seem to get along well."

"Here we are guys; whoa, this place got beaten up pretty badly."

"Yeah, should we go check it out?"

"Well, that's why we came here right."

"Don't get smart with me."  
>"Ok, calm down; listen I want you two to stay close to me. I don't want you two getting lost ok."<p>

"Nobuyuki, this house is small so you shouldn't worry about us getting lost."

"Alright, I'm just saying; c'mon let's go."

"Ok Nobuyuki, I'm right behind you."

"_I'm so glad I can see Asuna and Nobuyuki be a couple. They seem so nice together; I hope Kazuto's happy to see Nobuyuki happy."_

"Man, there are a lot of bullets here. Whoever this guy was had a lot of bullets to get the job done."

"Yeah, what kind of ammo do you think he used."

"They look like 9mm, it is a common type if bullet. But, I don't think they used a handgun for a job like this."

"Hey, Nobuyuki what's that over there?"

"I don't know."

"Go see what it is."

"I don't know about that."

"Nobuyuki, where'd Asuna go?"

"Huh, w-what… Asuna where are you!?"

"Nobuyuki… help me."

"Asuna, where are you?"

"Over here."

"Asuna are you al-."

*A man holding a knife up to Asuna walks out*

"What the hell… what are you doing?"

"I do say you have quite the party here Nobuyuki. A nice wonderful girlfriend and another beautiful young lady."

"Oh no Sugu; you let go of them you bastard!"

*Before he reaches them a gun is pointed to his head*

"Now now Nobuyuki… I don't want to resort to violence; not yet anyway."

"Just who are you?"

Next time: Rica to the rescue

*Author's Note*

I ended it right there because I have writer's block so I'm brainfarting really hard right now. Although, I do know how to introduce Sinon in this arc so it should suffice for now. I forgot to add an arc so the arc is called the Samurai arc. I might do a preview chapter so if anyone would like that just pm me if you would want one while I'm on writer's block. I only hope I get off this writer's block soon but whatever. Yeah, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out. P.S. Enjoy this cliff hanger ;)


	12. Preview Chapter

*Preview Chapter: Samurai arc*

So the war everyone dreaded has started; who knew that the war would start from who would control Japan. Looks like the Sengoku era is coming back; knowingly I would be the one to join one of the sides. The problem is that I don't know who to join. First, there are the ones that unified Japan… the descendants of the Tokugawa. Then there are the ones that lost the battle to unify Japan the Toyotomi. Well, the only way to find who the right one to serve is to serve both of them. This is gonna be one helluva ride. Well, first to the Toyotomi; let's see how this will go.

"Wow, this camp is really huge. Yet, I don't know if this is the right one to serve." Tridon wondered

"Hey you, if you keep talking to yourself like that everyone is gonna think you're crazy." A big man said as he walked up to Nobuyuki

"Oh I guess I'm still getting used to everyone here. I'm new to this kind of thing; I've never been in an actual war."

"Well join the club kiddo everyone here has never been in a war before so you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure; you look like someone who's been in a war."

"Oh this is because I lift a lot in my spare time. I could say the same about you; you have a little muscle there don't you?"

"Well, I'm a guy who doesn't like to just sit down and do nothing. Besides, where I'm from I do a lot so yeah."

"Haha, I guess so; well I guess I'll show you around."

"Sounds good, oh and by the way the names Nobuyuki Shikatsu."

"Cool, nice to meet you Nobuyuki; my name is Nobutada Honda."

"Huh, Nobutada Honda…"

"Yup, Nobutada Honda descendant of Tadakatsu Honda at your service."

"_A descendant of the Honda Clan, hmm I only hope he fights like Tadakatsu."_

*Author's Note*

Not that big of a preview chapter but, I didn't want to give everything away. This will be what you will expect from the Samurai arc; besides this isn't even the full chapter of this one. So expect a little more for when I upload the first chapter of the Samurai arc. Oh and I think my writer's block is gone… that was a quick writer's block. So expect the next chapter to come a little bit after this. Anyway this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out peace.


	13. Rica saves the day

*Rica saves the day*

"Just who are you?" Nobuyuki asked

"If I must tell you; my name is Shinji Kabuto."

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"It was an order from someone to take you out Nobuyuki."

"How do you know my name?"

"Filled with questions are we."

"Yes, I have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"Hmph, very well then; if you agree to cooperate I'll tell you what I know. So will cooperate with me."

"Fine i'll work with you."

"Hey, you two goons look over make sure they don't do anything hasty."

"Yes boss."

"Follow me Nobuyuki."

"Alright fine."

*Both Nobuyuki and Shinji walk off somewhere*

"Hey Sugu, how are we gonna get out of this?"

"I don't know… hopefully Nobuyuki can get us out of here."

"Hey you two; be quiet." One of the goons said

"So whatever question you have you can ask away."

"First of all, were you the one that attacked my friend?"

"Yes, I was the one that attacked him. Now before you do something you'll regret… I was given the order to take him out so don't get mad at me."

"Fine, who sent you?"

"I honestly don't know, he walked up to me while I was walking home and said he'll give me a lot of money if I did this. So that's who "sent" me. Anymore questions from you Nobuyuki?"

"No I don't have any more questions for you."

"Good, besides *Shinji stabs the knife in Nobuyuki's hand* I need to complete my job."

"W-Why are y-you gonna k-kill me."

"Because he also told me to kill you; it's like he knew that you would be here. Hehe, well you seem like a nice guy Nobuyuki but, a job's a job."

*Glass breaks in the other room*

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"God damn it where's that bitch."

"What the hell is wrong with those goons? Can't they guard 2 little girls; stay here and don't move I'll be back."

"_Damn it, he left the knife in my hand. Guh, this hurts like hell. But, I need to help them… desperate times calls for desperate measures."_

_*Nobuyuki grabs the knife and slowly pulls it out of his hand*_

"_Damn, I hope I'm not too late."_

"Where'd that girl go; damn she's a slippery fucker isn't she."

"_Who are they talking about I still see Asuna and Sugu there. Who's here?"_

"I'm not leaving without my friends." A voice says

"_Wait, that sounds like… Rica. What the hell is she doing her?"_

"Nobuyuki, your hand is bleeding are you alright?" Rica asked

"Don't worry it's just a flesh wound. I should ask you what the hell you're doing here?"

"I don't know why but, I had a feeling that something was gonna happen so I followed you guys."

"But you shouldn't put yourself in danger… especially for a guy like me."

"B-But Nobuyuki you helped everyon-*Rica is hit into a wall and knocked out*"

"I'm sorry for ruining that touching moment but, I have a job to accomplish."

"You'll pay for that you son of a bitch."

*Nobuyuki dashes towards Shinji with the knife but, Shinji dodges it and shoots Nobuyuki*

"Did you really think you could fight me; are you serious. Oh man you crack me up Nobuyuki you know that haha. Your power is fake… you only have power in virtual world; remember this is real life not a video game."

"That's what you think you bastard."

*Nobuyuki throws the knife at Shinji and he gets stabbed in the arm*

"What the hell; screw you Nobuyuki."

*Shinji shoots Nobuyuki again in the stomach*

"You know Nobuyuki; I told you to cooperate. If you would've cooperated this wouldn't have happened; I'll be back for you and next time I won't hold back."

"Guh, what happened to me? Asuna, Sugu are you two alright?"

"We're fine thank you Rica." Sugu tells her

"We gotta help Nobuyuki."

"Huh, oh no Nobuyuki; Asuna help Sugu I'll go help Nobuyuki."

"Alright, hurry up and help him."

"Ok thank you Asuna."

*Rica runs over to Nobuyuki to her shock that he has been shot."

"N-Nobuyuki, you got shot."

"Don't worry like I said before… i-it's only a flesh wound."

"Don't be stupid, this could be a fatal wound for all we know."

"Listen don't do anything like this again ok Rica."

"No, I needed to help and because of me you got shot."

"If I was the one that got knocked out this would be you… so don't do that again."

*Nobuyuki passes out in Rica's arm*

"No, stay with me Nobuyuki don't die on me."

"C'mon Rica we gotta bring him to the hospital." Asuna tells Rica

"Alright, but neither of us knows how to drive."

"But I do." A voice says behind them

"Huh, Klein I forgot that you're a little older than Nobuyuki." Rica says

"What's that supposed to mean, I'll have you know that I'm only 5 years older than Tridon."

"Enough fooling around guys; we gotta get Nobuyuki to the hospital." Asuna says while helping Nobuyuki up

"Ok, here put him in my car; keep pressure on the wound alright."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

"_Damn it, Nobuyuki don't put your life on the line for us." Sugu thought as she was pressing on Nobuyuki's wound_

"How did you know to come here Klein?" Rica asked

"Well, I was driving home and I saw that Nobuyuki's car was still in the drive way… so I wanted to join you guys in the house. Until I heard a gunshot followed by another gunshot; so I quickly ran in to see what happened… I'm glad I came because no one would be able to take you guys to hospital."

"Well, we're all glad you came when you could we really appreciate it." Asuna tells Klein

"Well, enough talk we gotta hurry up."

*They arrive to the hospital and they quickly put him on a stretcher*

"We need any doctor available in the room 202B." A woman on an intercom says

"What's with all the commotion; what the hell is going on." Jake mumbles

*Jake sees Nobuyuki being moved down the hall*

"_W-Wait, was that Nobuyuki; what the hell happened in the past hour?" Jake wondered_

*Jake sees Asuna and the others walk behind them*

"Hey guys come in here and tell me what the hell happened."

"Oh Jake we forgot about you."

"Forgot… you guys were here an hour ago."

"We're sorry it's just that… so much has happened in the past hour."

"Huh, hmm alright start from the beginning."

"Well like Nobuyuki said we were going to check your house to see what else happened there."

"Right and you guys left around an hour ago."

"Yeah but… as we were looking around Asuna disappeared."

"Where'd see go?"

"I got taken up by some guy; I think there were about 3 guys."

"Did you find out who the guys were?"

"No but I think Nobuyuki found out who he was."

"How long do you think he's gonna be out?"

"We don't know I hope soon… we need to hope he survives through this."

"Don't worry I know he can make it through this." Rica says while looking out the window

"Rica…"

"C'mon guys we can't keep being sad; I know he can power through this."

"Rica's right we need to stay strong for Nobuyuki." Asuna says

"_Please Nobuyuki power through this like you always do; I know can you please do this for Kirito." Rica thought while crying_

Next time: Death Gun

*Author's Note*

I felt like this was a good note to end on. Besides, next few chapters will take place durng the GGO battle royale match so look forward for the next chapters to come. So far for the next chapter will introduce Death Gun and Sinon although I'm not to entirely sure that I can keep the promise of putting all these OCs but, never fear because I was thinking of putting a sequel after I complete this one. So if you guys would like a sequel after this fanficiton just tell me and I'll start making ideas for the sequel. And also I would like to thank everyone for supporting this fanfiction I'm quite glad that even though I'm just a beginner on these fanfictions I still have many people supporting me. Although, I do plan on doing more but, I'll do more after I finish this one and my other one. Anyway, I'm just happy I can get support from all the people that read these fanfictions well this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out peace


	14. Death Gun

*Death Gun*

"One by one… all of your friends will fall until you're dead." A dark figure says

"No, not if I have anything to do about it!" Nobuyuki yelled as he shot a gun at the dark figure

"Hmph, you say that but, you are too blind to see what you just did."

"Huh, what do you mean by that."

*The dark figure pops up behind Nobuyuki*

"Because witness at what you have shot."

*Nobuyuki turns to see that he shot… Asuna*

"W-What the hell… what happened."

"N-Nobuyuki… why did you do this to me… I-I thought you loved me." Asuna said as she slowy dies

"No, Asuna… don't leave me now; I still need you with me."

"I-I'm sorry Asuna… please."

"Nobuyuki… we're through."

*Asuna breathes her last breath as she dies*

"A-Asuna… NOOOOOOO!"

*Nobuyuki wakes from the worst nightmare he has ever experienced*

"_What the hell is happening to me? I'm glad they got the bullets out… it's just that I've been having these dreams non-stop for the whole night."_

"You're finally awake." A voice says

"Huh…_ oh right Asuna has been in here for the whole night._ Yeah, I had that dream again."

"Really, do you think you should see someone about it?"

"No, it's just a dream don't worry about it."

"I'm your girlfriend… I'm supposed to be worried."

"Hehe, well I'm gonna have to dive later for GGO battle royale."

"Are you sure you can dive in your situation."

"If Jake can dive in his situation… then I can too."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"There's something I always wanted to ask."

"Yeah, what is it."

"I always wanted to know why you kissed me when we were at the first floor boss."

"Oh man, I was hoping you'd forget that moment."

"Well… I'm waiting Asuna."

"Alright, well there were a few reasons for why I kissed you. One of the reasons was because you were acting stupid."

"I wasn't acting stupid; I just didn't want to do the job I was assigned to do."

"Also, I was exerting my feelings for you Nobuyuki."

"Huh, feelings… how long were you keeping these feelings in cased in you."

"For a long time… so long that I can't even remember how long."

"Hmph, I find it funny how the first time we slept in the same house together… you were on top of me when you woke me up."

"W-What are you talking about?"

*Asuna turned away hiding her blush*

"Why are you so flustered… did you do something to me while I was sleeping."

"W-Well, there was something I wanted to try but… I didn't want to."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"I know it was stupid of me to even try to have sex with you."

"Besides like I said before due to the fact of the ethics code being on; no one could have sex in game anyway."

"Well, there was a way some players knew."

"W-What, people found how to turn ethics off?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to do that so I just fell asleep on your chest… which is why I was on top of you when I woke you up."

"I think I should go back to sleep get ready to dive tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can handle it."

"Yeah don't worry about it."  
>"Alright Nobuyuki; good night."<p>

"Yeah, good night Asuna."

*The next morning*

"Geez, that stupid dream keeps bugging me."

*Nobuyuki looks down to see Asuna has fallen asleep*

"_Hmm, she looks so cute… I wonder what time it is."_

*Nobuyuki looks at the clock beside his bed*

"_It's only 6:30… I wish time would go faster so I can do this battle royale. I'm so excited but I need to remember why I'm there… besides even though Dante is helping me he's still a suspect."_

*Asuna slowly opens her eyes and yawns*

"Huh, N-Nobuyuki… you're awake now?"

"Yeah, rise and shine… you slept like a rock."

"B-But, I stayed up all night watching over you."  
>"I honestly don't know why you were watching over me."<p>

"I explained to you last night why you dummy."

"Oh right, well I told you that you really don't have to worry about me Asuna."

"Grrr, Nobuyuki like I said I care too much for you. If you die or go missing… I don't know what I'll do."

"A-Asuna, I'm sorry; well I was wondering if you could not get caught like that anymore. You worried and I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, listen I'll make it up to you somehow. I don't know how but, I'll find way."

"I'm gonna go ahead and dive into GGO."

"Why?"

"Dante messaged me earlier last night saying how he could help me in GGO."

"Oh cool, well good luck."

"Thanks Asuna; here I go. Link Start!"

"_Be safe in there Nobuyuki."_

Email:*******************

Password:********

Username: Tridon

Welcome to Gun Gale Online

"Whew, still need to get used to that." Tridon says while stretching

"Yo, Tridon it's about time you got here."

"Sorry, something umm… happened in real life."

"Huh, what happened to you?"

"Nah, I don't wanna talk about it."  
>"Don't worry I understand."<p>

"So what do you wanna plan?"

"I think since that our skills from SAO converted here… I should use my detection skill and tell you when a player gets near you."

"Cool and since my hiding skill is high I can actually spy on some people that you target for me."

"Alright, the battle royale will start in 30 minutes so I guess we should get ready."  
>"Yeah, by the way I'm still considering you a suspect."<p>

"Alright, I got it."

*Both players get ready just in time for them to teleport to the battlefield*

"Alright, let's see where Dante is."

*Tridon opens his map to see where Dante*

"Huh, it says he's behind me… I'm guessing behind this tree."

"Wow, even if your detection skill isn't high; you use the surroundings near you to know where people are."

"Well, that's real life training for ya."

"I guess so; well I found this one player chasing somebody I think we should go check it out."

"Alright, c'mon let's get move on."

*Both players carefully watch the players until they reach a bridge*

"Hey, Dante up here." Tridon says as he climbs the bridge

"Alright, I'll meet you up there."

"_Hmm, Pale Rider has been following Dyne for a long time. Wait, what is that girl doing over there… wait she's gonna shoot him. I gotta put a stop to this."_

"I don't know how you do it with that trench coat on but, whatever. Huh Tridon are you alright?"

"Listen if you want to talk to me; use this I gotta do something."

"Sure thing buddy."

*Tridon jumps towards the girl*

"_Wait what is that guy doing; wait he's gonna try to take me out. But I can't fire my gun or I'll get noticed by Dyne."_

"Too late to shoot me now."

*Tridon lands in front of the girl and puts both his plasma swords in front of her neck*

"W-What are you waiting for go ahead and kill me."

"I have no intention on eliminating you just yet. Listen, just cooperate with me and you'll get through this."

"Alright, I'll cooperate with you."

"Yo, Tridon Pale Rider is arriving at the bridge."

"Alright, I'll trust you for now… but the moment you turn your back on me. Well, let's just say one of us won't survive."

*The girl nods her head*

"By the way the here's my info."

"Huh Tridon… your name is Tridon."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, here's my information."

"Hmm, Sinon well nice to meet you."

*Tridon holds out his hand*

"_Who is this guy looking for?"_

"Very well then; I only didn't need you to shoot Dyne."

"Why?"

"Because I need to see this duel."

"Tridon Pale Rider is on the other side of the bridge."

"Alright, let me see how this goes."

"Hah, you won't last against my hail of bullets."

*Dyne shoots at Pale Rider but he dodges and jumps on his bridge and dodges more bullets."

"You son of a bitch; stand still."

"Wow, he must have his acrobatics skill really high." Tridon says in amazement

"Well, he also has a light loadout so he can be a little faster."

"_Hmm, if a lighter loadout will make him faster I doubt he's a SAO survivor."_

"Tridon what the hell; you missed everything."

"W-What, wait what I miss."

"Pale Rider just took out Dyne."

"Whoa but, I don't think he's the guy I'm looking for Dante."

"Alright, should we go look somewhere else?"

"Yeah, wait do see that dark figure in the distance?"

"Yeah what is that… it looks like a person?"

*The figure shoots a gun and and it hits Pale Rider*

"Wait, is he paralyzed?"

"Yeah, it's a paralysis bullet; it paralyzes people who get shot by it."

*The figure slowly walks to Pale Rider and pulls out a handgun*

"He's gonna try and take him out with a handgun; he must be an idiot." Sinon explains

"My name is Death Gun and I will bring death upon the virtual world."

"_Wait, he's Death Gun… he's the one that attacked Jake."_

"Tridon, could he be the one that you're looking for."

"Sinon… shoot him."

"Huh, which one do you want me to shoot at?"

"The one in the cape… shoot him shoot him before he fires!"

"Tridon, what's going on?" Dante says in a worried tone

*Sinon fires her sniper rifle*

Next Time: A familiar logo

*Author's Note*

I like doing these cliffhangers to you guys… umm, please don't hate me. Honestly, I love this fanfiction and I like that a lot of other people like it as well. Now I need another favor for you guys; I need female OCs at least 3 is needed because I've already have 2 of my own in the makings so if you guys could send me a few not a lot but I need just need at least 3 female OCs. Anyway, please enjoy the cliffhanger for now I will upload another fanfiction soon. So look forward to another fanfiction; and this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out.


	15. A familiar logo

*A familiar logo*

"Sinon… shoot him." Tridon says worriedly

"Huh, which one do you want me to fire at?" Sinon asks

"The one in the cape… shoot him before he fires his gun."

"Tridon, what's going on?" Dante asks worriedly

(Sinon fires her gun)

"_I know he's gonna dodge I just want to see how he dodges it."_

*Death Gun dodges it and he shoots Pale rider as he dodges it*

"Damn it; Dante we gotta follow him."

"Wait, Tridon let me help you guys." Sinon says

"Fine, c'mon let's hurry up."

"_Pale Rider was beaten even though he didn't die… who is this Death Gun guy." Sinon wonders_

"Sinon is something wrong; oh never mind it'll be quicker if I just carry you."

"T-Tridon what are you doing."

*Tridon picks Sinon up and runs over to where Dante is*

"Hey, Tridon I don't know where Death Gun went… umm, why are you carrying her?"

"I thought it would be quicker if I carried her but knowing that Death Gun isn't anywhere to be seen so we're out of luck."

"Honestly, I don't know what his in-game name is."

"Huh, oh you're right; there wasn't anyone named Death Gun when we started… in addition he could be any of these players here."

"Just a sec, that guy killed Pale Rider without even killing him; how could he have killed him with just one shot."

"I think I know why… that if he shoots you with that gun you'll end up dying in the real world."

"No way, you mean this just into Sword Art for us."

"In other words yes."

"Wait, you two were in that game weren't you."

"Yeah, we both were in that death game. To think we got out… we're back in it again. Not again I can't let anyone else die… never again."

"T-Tridon…"

"C'mon let's go we have no time to waste."

"_What happened to Tridon in SAO; I need to know." Dante wondered_

"_I can't lose any more friends…. This Death Gun will pay for his sins. I swear Jake I will bring this bastard down."_

"Tridon wait up; let us catch up."

"No, I have no time to waste."

*Tridon checks his radar*

"Guh, there's only 6 left Death Gun must've gotten to the other players already. I need to find him so he doesn't kill anyone else."

"Tridon…"

"Listen, I'm sorry for dragging you into this… it's just t-that I can't explain.

"Look Tridon I'll help you; that's friends are for."

"Thanks Dante… Sinon I know we just met but I don't want you to be in danger."

"Don't worry about me Tridon I can handle myself."

"Alright, don't die on me you two; you hear me."

"Ok." Dante and Sinon say in sync

"Jake, is Nobuyuki right… is that the guy that attacked you?" Asuna asks Jake

"Well, I don't know yet but, I don't know why but I feel like I've seen that player someone else… like in a different game."

"Do you think he was also in SAO?"

"It seems possible that he is. I mean if you think about it… he has the likings of murdering people from a game environment."

"Do you think he was in one of the murder guilds?"

"I don't know maybe Nobuyuki will find something out."

*Tridon, Dante and Sinon are running until they reach the outskirts of the city*

"Hmm, this is the city… I'm sure enough Death Gun is there." Tridon says

"Are you sure… I mean he could be anywhere. Remember this is a big map."

"You can only be sure."

"Wait a second you two… are you really looking for this Death Gun guy. I mean what if he's just toying with us right now."

"If he is then so be it."

"_Man he's relentless on finding this Death Gun dude. I wonder what his intentions are when he does find him."_

"Dante quit daydreaming we got some work to do."

"Right, sorry about that."

"Alright Dante do you think you can scan the area for players."

"Sure thing."

*Dante opens his radar and scans around*

"Alright, there are a few people around here. Do you think Gunner X could be Death Gun?"

"I don't know… alright listen; I'm gonna check that player and I'll come back as soon as I get done dealing with him."

"Alright, I'll stay with Sinon. Be safe Tridon."

*Tridon walks off and Dante pulls out his photon sword and handgun*

"Dante how long have you known Tridon?"

"Not long; I only knew him for like day… but it feels like I've known him my whole life."

"I see that you two act like brothers."

"Well we've both been through thick and thin; knowing we both we're in SAO for such a long time… I'm just glad to meet another Sao survivor that wasn't a red player."

"Red player?"

"Oh, we haven't told you yet. A red player was someone that killed players… no not killed they staright up murdered them. There were even guilds with a bunch of red players in there. Wait, the assault team led an attack against one of the biggest murder guilds. And Tridon was part of the assault team and there was a sub-leader who wore a mask and had red eyes and Death Gun looks just like that."

"What, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure about that. We gotta tell *Dante is shot before he can finish*."

"What happened… I got shot by the same paralysis bullet."

*Soon after Sinon was also shot*

"Oh no, I got shot too."

"Maybe if I kill these two… he'll show himself. He'll show that same rage him and Kirito showed when they attacked us."

"_Wait, is that the same_ _gun… it is how could've he know what gun it was."_

"_Sinon seems like she's in a panic… what's going on."_

*Before the cloaked player could shoot he his shot in his arm and he runs away to cover*

"_Wait a second… that logo. Yes, that's the Laughing Coffin logo; I knew he looked familiar those same eyes of one the sub-leaders. I just don't remember the name."_

*A grenade is thrown from the shadows as he player runs away*

"_Who threw that grenade… whoever it was saved us."_

*Tridon runs up to them and checks on them*

"Damn it, I knew he would try something like this."

"Tridon did you see the logo."

"Yeah, I should've known about this. He was part LOC… don't worry we can make it through this."

"No, I'll just slow down now. There are only 4 left excluding me. Tridon eliminate me and finish this."

"Alright, I'll make sure this wasn't in vain."

*Both players are in the bro handshake and Tridon shoots Dante in the head*

"Sinon c'mon I'll help you up; we'll get through this don't worry."

"T-Tridon…"

"Don't we'll take this horse."

"Are you sure you can handle the horse? It's an off-roader but, it's hard to control."

"Don't worry I can handle it. Hold on tight Sinon."

*Tridon and Sinon ride off as Death Gun approaches behind them*

"Sinon shoot the motorcycles so that he cannot follow us."

*Sinon turns around and points her gun at the motorcycles*

"_Alright, here I go. Wait, I can pull the trigger… not now. Why does this have to happen now."_

Next time: The final Duel

*Author's Note*

Now, I will be limited to doing chapters because of school so please bear with the lack of chapters being uploaded so yeah. Anyway, I would want everyone to tell me what character to fall in love with Tridon next (Silica and Sinon can NOT be chosen). This is a shorter chapter so like I said please bear with it. This is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out


	16. The Final Duel

*The Final Duel*

"Sinon shoot the motorcycles so that he can't follow us."

"Alright, I'm on it."

"_I don't know why but Sinon looked really distressed when I was carrying her. Hopefully it won't affect her aiming."_

"_Alright, here I go. Wait, I can't pull the trigger… no, not now. Why does this have to happen now?"_

"Sinon, what's wrong… why can't you shoot."

"I don't know… why I can't shoot."

"Well we have no time to stop now. Just hang on tight."

*Tridon rides off the with Sinon hanging on*

"_Damn, i should take control and shake him off us."_

*Tridon pulls both his guns out*

"Tridon, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try and take him out. Listen Sinon, I need you to tell me when I need to take bacl control."

"A-Alright, you got it Tridon."

*Tridon turns around and starts shooting at Death Gun*

"_Sinon… *sigh* I gotta find out why she couldn't shoot."_

"Tridon are you sure you can hit him."

"Hmm, I don't think I can… but I can shake him off us."

*Tridon hits Death Gun but, Death Gun shoots their horse."

"T-Tridon, please get him off us."

"Don't worry Sinon I can handle it."

"Tridon watch out!"

"Huh, oh no."

*Tridon picks up Sinon and the horse explodes behind them*

"Guh, not another explosion… anyway we should get out of here. He should be somewhere else because of the fire."

*Sinon stays quiet while she hangs on to Tridon tightly*

"Oh man, I think we should rest here in this cave. What do you think Sinon?"

"Anywhere safe is good enough."

"I-I'll take that as a yes."

*Tridon walks into the cave and checks the perimeter*

"We'll be fine in here… or until we can pull ourselves together."

"Good I need some… recollecting."

"This reminds me… I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you look so distressed when I saved you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it alright… it's just personal."

"Ok, I understand completely; I have some personal problems I don't feel comfortable talking about either."

"Hmm, I do have a question for you as well."

"Yeah, alright ask away."

"What did you mean by not having anyone else die on you?"

"Well, you already know about me and Dante being in SAO… so I guess I can tell you my story in SAO. I joined SAO as an ex-beta tester and to non-beta testers we were considered heartless."

"Why was that?"

"Apparently the beta testers took all of the easy quest and the best grinding spots before anyone else could. And players didn't think that was fair… honestly I didn't care if it was fair or not. Those other beta testers sucked so I didn't have to worry about anything."

"Really, I honestly I say that there are too many butt-hurt players that complain when they don't get there way."

"I will say that people didn't like me the most because of how overpowered I was. I was given two nicknames."

"Well… aren't you gonna tell me the nicknames?"

"I was getting to that; the first name I got was for me and my friend from the beta. We were both considered beaters."

"What does a "beater" stand for?"

"It was a stupid combination name; it combined the words beta tester and cheater for me to be called a beater."

"That sounds like a dumb nickname."

"Trust me it was… but people stop calling me that and started calling the "Angelic Spearman"."

"Why'd they call you that? Of course apart from being a spearman."

"It's because of my skills for being quick and majestic like an angel. Not only that but because of my amazing skills with a spear."

"Really, how good were you with a spear?"

"I was so good people were gonna start calling me a beater again."

"Why is that?

"Because they thought I was skilled with a spear in real life."

"Well, are you skilled with a spear in real life?"

"Umm, well you see… guh, yes I am good with a spear in real life. I've trained with a spear for like 3 years."

"Wow, that's amazing… I have one last question for you Tridon. What's your real name?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Well my name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu."

"Hmm, Nobuyuki Shikatsu… well my name is Asada Shinon."

"So you altered your name for your avatar's name. Huh, just like…"

"Is something wrong with you Tridon?"  
>"Don't worry I'm fine… well we got find Death Gun and make sure he doesn't kill anyone else."<p>

"How are we gonna find him; he could be anywhere."

"Well there is only us three left so I doubt he can kill anyone else but we still need to find him."

"Should we split up?"

"No he'll single one of us out and kill us."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Listen, you see that tower over there. Get up there and provide me support."

"Huh, alright you can count on me."

"Alright, let's do this."

*Tridon and Sinon fist bump and head their separate ways."

"_Death Gun is a sniper so it should be easy enough to get close to him. According to world scan he should be somewhere here in this desert… and Sinon is heading to the tower."_

"_Provide support… wait when he takes out Death Gun we'll be the only two left. Then that would mean…"_

"Death Gun; show yourself… come and face me like a man!"

"I prefer to take you out from a far." Death Gun says as he fires

"_Damn it, where could he be."_

"Tridon slashes the bullet with his sword*

"_Where is he firing from… he's using a camouflage cloak. I need to take out his sniper so Tridon can get close enough."_

"_Hmph, I need to see your rage spearman… show the same rage you showed when you dualed me."_

*Sinon shoots at Death while he reacts the same way*

"_Hopefully it immobilizes him… wait he shot at me two."_

*Sinon scopes break and Death Guns whole gun breaks*

"_Damn it, sorry Tridon you're on your own for this one."_

"_Now I know where you are."_

*Tridon runs up to Death Gun and pulls out his duel wield photon swords*

"Death Gun, first of all who are you."

"You know who I am… oh wait you don't. It's because you didn't ask to listen to my name."

"_Huh, he's right back at the raid… me and Kirito were asked if we wanted to his name but we both said no."_

"Hmph, I guess I won't get to see that rage you showed during that raid… because you'll be dead before you chance to hit me."

*Death Gun pulls out an Estoc*

"Y-You use a sword…"

"Obviously, I was in Sword Art Online."

"Grr, whatever I'll still kill you for what you've done."

*Tridon dashes towards Death Gun*

"Hmph, foolish boy… using a weapon you're unfamiliar with. Let us see how far you get with using your "Duel Wielding"."

"Screw you!"

"_Tridon's too wreckless; are his emotions getting the best of him. I can't do anything, unless I…"_

"_Where is Sinon… she needs to help me here."_

"Ha, you fool you can't defeat me even before… you had to have your friend the Black Swordsman. Now you have no one here to help you… I took out your support so I can take you out like I should've done a year ago."

"_He's so fast with his Estoc… he's just as fast as Asuna. Damn it what was his name. Wait a second, red eyes… one of the LC members wore a mask and had red eyes. That's what his name was… Red-Eye XaXa was his name."_

"Hmph, c'mon Angelic Spearman show me your true power."

"Red-Eye XaXa…"

"Huh, how did you…"

"Your name is Red-Eyed Xaxa!"

*The prediction line shows up on Death Gun as Death Gun tries to dodge it*

"Huh, Sinon… thank you. YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"I don't think so…"

"_Damn it, that cloak… wait I forgot about my own guns."_

*Tridon pulls out his duel pistols and shoots at Death Gun*

"_Now's my chance to take him out."_

*Tridon slashes Death Gun in half*

"_Haha, Tridon actually did it. Well done Tridon." Jake though with a smirk_

"Tridon… I won't be the only problem you'll have. After this you will experience more then you've ever experienced in your entire life."

"Hmph, I'll be expecting it. Farewell, Death Gun."

*A dead icon appears over Death Guns body*

"Tridon… you actually did it." Sinon says as she runs up to Tridon

"Yeah, I could've have done it without you Sinon… thank you."

"Oh I'm just trying to help."

*Sinon blushes from embarrassment*

"Oh don't be embarrassed… I only have one question."

"What is that?"

"How are we gonna end this?"

"Well, I can't duel you in the condition you're in… it'll be too easy."

"Oh are you sure about that *Tridon pull out his duel swords*."

"Hmph, well in the first BoB there were two winners."

"How is that?"

"When one of the players was killed they threw a smart grenade at the other player and both died at the same time."

"Wait you don't mean…"

*Sinon pulls out a smart grenade and puts it in Tridon's hand*

"S-Sinon… what the hell?!"

"Haha, we go down together."

*Sinon hugs Tridon as they both blow each other up*

**Winner of Bullet of Bullets: Tridon and Sinon**

"_Wow, they won… I wonder if Asuna saw that last part." Jake wonders_

"Nobuyuki… what the hell was that!" Asuna yells walking to Nobuyuki

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Well, I don't know what to do now but, find out what are we gonna do now… I know maybe I can get him to play Alfheim Online. Buuuut, I don't know if I can get him to play after what he just experienced."

Next time: The land of the fairies

*Author's Note*

Well, that's the end of the GGO arc I hope I can continue this to 30 or more chapters… I mean I still have 3 more arcs so I think I can make it. Any way next the Alfheim arc then the Samurai arc and lastly the Final Battle arc. I'm thinking of making an epilogue chapter of this when I finish this so if you guys want that just pm me if you want that. Also, if you want a sequel after this one then I'll do that. Anyway, this is an overdue chapter that was supposed to be uploaded Friday but, I got stalled so it's being released late tonight or morning or afternoon depending on what part of the world you're reading this in. Well, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out peace. P.S. I would love to thank all the people who are following and favorite this fanfiction thank you.


	17. The land of the fairies

*The land of the fairies*

Well, I'm going to be let out of the hospital today… something that was supposed to happen two weeks ago. They thought after the Gun Gale Online incident, they thought I needed a little rest. It doesn't matter I still won't be able to ride my motorcycle in the condition I'm in… *Sigh* my life sucks but exciting. But, my only question is that… who is picking me up.

"Who is even picking me up; Asuna told me to wait outside. She said she had a surprise for me. Wait, she's 18… then that would mean… oh no."

*Tridon sees a car almost run into him as he falls back*

"Oops, sorry about that T- I mean Nobuyuki." Asuna says as she gets out the car

"Huh, oh my head… what in the world is wrong with you?"

"Listen, I just got my license a week ago and I'm still working out the kinks."

"What ever can we just go home… I've had enough craziness for one day."

"Actually, Agil wanted to see you."

"W-What does he want?"

"I don't know he wanted to talk about it in private."

"Alright, let's head to his pub."

*Both Tridon and Asuna drive off to his pub*

"_The longer I drive with the more I grow afraid of us crashing."_

"_I hope I'm not scaring Nobuyuki*Asuna turns to see Nobuyuki in panic* I'm gonna take that as a yes."_

"_Well, we're finally here… sorry Asuna you just gotta work on your driving."_

*Agil calls them over to his counter*

"About time you two got here; I closed up so that I can talk to you." Agil said as he shook his head

"Sorry about that Agil… there were some problems."

*Nobuyuki looks at Asuna who's blushing from embarrassment*

"What's that backroom? I've never seen that before when we were here."

"Well, that's what I called you here for. This is the problem… you see this photo here"

*Agil hands him a photo*

"What about it; wait is this another mmo?"

"Yes and it's a game called Alfheim Online."

"Alfheim… you have wings?"

"Yeah, your basically a fairy and you can fly."

"I see but, what does this have anything to do with this picture? And why is there a girl in this picture?"

"I was getting to that. Well this picture was taking from inside the game and I don't know if you noticed but, there is a bird cage around her."

"Oh I haven't noticed that yet. Although, what does this have anything to do with me."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're needed in another investigation."

"You want me to investigate this game too. Guh, fine then just brief me and I'll get ready for it."

"First of all, I got to tell you about the game's mechanic."

"Well, that would be a good piece information… so lay it on me."

"Unlike SAO it has quite the hardcore skill system."

"What do you mean by hardcore?"

"Well, instead of distributing your skill points as you level up; you have to use each skill to level them up."

"Whoa, that is hardcore… that gives people a chance to use other types of weapons."

"You're right and this time you go in alone on this investigation."

"Huh, what do you mean… is someone gonna help me?"

"Well, it's more than just one person… come with me into the room."

"Alright c'mon Asuna."

*They walk in the room to see Jake sitting down*

"It's about time… I've been waiting here for at least an hour."

"Jake, what is he doing here?"

"He's one of the people that's gonna help you with this investigation."

"Really, I would've expected it to be you Agil."

"Well, I am helping you… just not in Alfheim."

"Well, who's the other "people" helping me with this investigation?"

"The other person is right behind you."

"A-Asuna… you're helping me?"

"Yup and I won't take no for an answer. I'm helping you with this even if you say no."

"Alright, I'm actually glad you're helping."

"Yeah, because we can experience another game together; especially you Jake. I really wanna see you in action."

"Cool, so can we dive now."

"Sure thing, just get hooked up link."

"Alright, guys I'll see you on the other side."

"First, find someone who knows the game. I didn't get enough time to explore the game before I got the picture."

"You got it… well here we go. Link Start!"

Email: *******************

Password: ********

Username: Tridon

Would you like to convert your skills over to Alfheim -YES- NO

Welcom to Alfheim Online

"_At least I can play another game that I'm used to; no more guns… not that I didn't like the guns, it's just that I want to use a spear again." Tridon thought as he was at a character select screen_

"_I didn't know there was different races… well on the cover there were two people with different colored wings so I guess that gave a hint. But, which one do I choose there's so many races. Whoa, wait that black race… a Spriggan; reminds me of Kirit… guh, I can't think of him at a time like this. I just need to let him go; which means I'm not choosing them. Hmm, whoa the Undine have blue hair which means they must be a master at using water magic. Hmm, the Imp's look cool too… I think I'll choose them."_

*Tridon chooses the Impa race and is teleported to the world*

"_Huh, this looks like something I'm used to. Wait, do I have a sword… not again; how am I supposed to find other weapons. Hmm, the first thing I have to remember is that I need to find someone that has knowledge of this game. The thing is I don't see anyone nor do I see Asuna or Jake around… hey what's that place… it looks like a desert. I don't know why but, I'm tempted to check this place out."_

*Tridon searches around the desert like area until he's met with a group of players wearing red stops him*

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing here? What is an Imp doing here in Salamander territory?" The leader asked

"Great, more stupid players that takes role too seriously.Well, I'm new and I'm searching for something… that I don't even know the name of the place I'm looking for."

"Sir, he might be a spy for the Imps. What should we do?" A soldier whispers to the leader

"Hmph, we do what we always do… we take him out and make sure he remembers not to spy on us. Wait, for my go… then we'll take him out from behind."

"So can you guys help me here and I'll be on my way."

"Hmm, you must be looking for the World Tree."

"The World Tree… what is that?"

"It is a tree growing at the center at the center of the world. It is said it holds a grand quest."

"What kind of grand quest?"

*The leader stops and turns around*

"Well, that's something you should already know spy… you think you can spy on us and get intel. Ha, you're just a beginner; why would they send you after us."

"_Why do I always get into these situations… well I wonder if I can take them on by myself? Judging from there equipment… I don't think I can take them out."_

"Now men, take this spy out."

*Both of his guards charge towards him*

"Hey, Leafa do you see that?" A boy asks a girl

"Is that Imp being outnumbered… by Salamanders. These Salamanders are real cowards; Recon go back to Sylph territory I got this." The girl says

"Hey wait a second; let me help you take these guys."

"No I can't put you in danger like that… hurry got tell others why I'll be late."

"Guh, fine be safe."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"_Damn, these guys don't play around… they're strong. Only if I had a spear…"_

*Tridon pushes them all back*

"You're so strong even with your low level gear? C'mon men we can't fall against a low level player like him; we outnumber him we can take him."

"_Where is help when you it?"_

*Leafa lands in front of Tridon and prepares her sword for battle*

"Looks like you need a little help here?" Leafa asks

"Umm, yeah I definitely need some help here. I'll thank you later but, now we need to take these guys out."

"I'm way ahead of you."

Next time: The World Tree

*Author's Note*

Long time since my last update but here is the first chapter in the Alfheim arc. If you guys are wondering who is in the bird cage instead of Asuna… well it's a bigger surprise than you think. Which gives me the reason to know who you guys think is in the bird cage instead of Asuna; just pm me on who you think is in the bird cage. Also, I'm still thinking if I should do a sequel or something of that matter; so is anyone of you guys would one just pm if you want it. In this arc more OCs are gonna be introduced; so look forward that my friends. Anyways, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out. P.S. not checking for grammar errors because my laptop is dying… -_- still looking for charger that won't break easily.


	18. Update Time

*Update Time*

Hey guys how's everyone been doing... um i know it's been at least 2-3 weeks since my last chapter. But, i have a perferctly good explanation for why the lack of chapters is so much less than when i used to; the reason is because my laptop is now in state of repair. Aparently, while I was at school a plank beside my bed fell on my laptop that is laid down beside my bed and cracked the laptop screen (or so i think). So i'm getting it repaired but, I should be able to get at least two chapters uploaded this month but that's not a promise. Don't expect me to upload two; I could upload more or less. Anyway thank you for your patience and i hope you can cope knowing that another chapter is coming soon. By the way, I can type the next few chapters on my sisters laptop so that's how I'm typing this update. Anyway, please bear with me for and.. this Tridon the Nephilim and i'm out. P.S. I like ending my updates and my chapters/author note's with "this is Tridon the Nephilim and i'm out" but if you guys don't like that I'll stop bye :)


End file.
